Ad Vitam Aeternam
by Diam
Summary: Pour James Potter, la vie est déja tracée. Pour Lily Evans, la vie est un enfer. C'est fou le nombre de choses que l'on peut faire à deux... Qui l'eut cru ? Je continue si cela vous plaît.
1. Au Pays Des Vermeilles

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Me revoilà ! Mouhaha ! Mon esprit tordu revient en force !  
  
Alors cette fois, ma fic (si je la continue) est déjà clairement dessinée dans mon esprit. Elle fera six chapitres et vous contera l'histoire de James et Lily.   
  
Je ne prends pas en compte l'Ordre du Phoenix.   
  
Je veux remercier tous les reviewers de mon ancienne fiction Harry Potter et l'héritier des deux ennemis. J'ai une suite dans la tête mais pas le courage dans les doigts.  
  
J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, attendez à ce qu'elle soit tordue, et n'hésitez pas à me reviewer pour me dire de continuer ou d'arrêter le massacre.  
  
Enjoy !  
  
Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.k.k.   
  
Ad vitam aeternam :  
  
Scène première :   
  
Au pays des Vermeilles.  
  
James Potter, membre permanent de l'infâme et illustre quatuor nommé Les Maraudeurs, soupira. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quinze minutes, que lui et ses deux compères, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, attendaient Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était comme qui dirait fort occupé à faire ses adieux pour la nuit à sa douce et tendre dulcinée, Carolin Daniels.  
  
James ne comprenait pas Remus, non, plutôt… James ne comprenait pas l'amour, ce sentiment étrange qui faisait sourire et chanter les personnes atteintes de cette maladie curieuse. Pour lui, pour James Potter, fils unique d'une lignée plus que respectable de sorciers de sang pur, fils du fameux Andrew Christopher Potter, l'avenir était déjà tracé et calculé. Son cercueil était d'ailleurs déjà presque réservé. C'était clair et net : il prendrait la relève de la fortune familiale et l'amplifierait un peu grâce au poste qui lui était destiné au ministère. Il épouserait Erin Farrel, une fille éduquée, presque née, pour être la future madame Potter, et aurait un garçon, un seul et unique fils comme héritier de la fortune. Sa vie allait être tellement monotone que cela en devenait effrayant.  
  
Il soupira, Peter soupira, Sirius soupira, le monde entier poussait des soupirs en attendant Remus Lupin à quelques pas de la salle commune des Serdaigles.   
  
Enfin, après quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures aux yeux de James, Remus arriva, le sourire aux lèvres, les joues roses et les cheveux un peu décoiffés.  
  
« Enfin ! » commença James.  
  
« C'est pas trop tôt ! » continua Sirius.  
  
« On commençait à s'impatienter ! » acheva Peter, avec un sourire.  
  
Remus croisa les bras sur sa poitrine toujours en souriant et dit : « Je sais, je sais. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. »  
  
« Ah ! L'amour ! » s'exclama Peter sur un ton emphatique. Plusieurs serdaigles se retournèrent mais un regard menaçant lancé par James les dissuada de se moquer.  
  
« Non, en effet, je ne te comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout. » lança sèchement James. « Vous êtes vraiment obligés de vous faire des petits bisous et des petits câlins CHAQUE soir avant de vous quitter ? Un « Salut ! A demain ! » ne suffirait pas ? »  
  
« James… Mais où est le romantisme dans tout ça ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
James accéléra le pas en maugréant. Le romantisme, l'amour ou la tendresse restaient des arts très obscurs pour lui.  
  
« Voyons Jamsie, » s'exclama Lupin en l'attrapant par le bras « l'amour ! L'amour c'est notre oxygène ! Si tu savais…»  
  
« Foutaises ! » grogna-t-il simplement en réponse.  
  
« Mais James, ne vois- tu pas ce qui importe dans cette vie ? » reprit Peter en le prenant par l'autre bras, « au diable les richesses et le pouvoir ! Tout ce qui compte c'est de pouvoir faire battre le cœur d'une femme ! »  
  
« Suffit ! » cria James. Il savait très bien ce qu'était en train de faire ses traîtres d'amis. Il essayait de le rendre fou de rage… Ils étaient sur la bonne voie.  
  
« Mais Cornedrue ! Tout ce dont tu as besoin, c'est l'amour ! » s'écria Sirius en le prenant par la taille.  
  
« Vous êtes de sacrés baratineurs… » dit James en riant.  
  
Ses trois amis le relâchèrent de bon cœur.   
  
« En effet. » commença Peter.  
  
« C'est un fait » continua Remus.  
  
« On ne peut pas le nier. » acheva Sirius.  
  
Et, les quatre, au beau milieu d'un couloir, commencèrent à rire.  
  
« Mais dis-moi, Cornedrue, tu ne m'en veux pas trop de vous faire poiroter devant la salle commune tous les soirs ? »  
  
« Voyons, Lunard, tu sais très bien qu'on t'attend presque de bon cœur. » assura James en soulignant bien le presque.  
  
« Le seul problème, c'est que je ne te comprendrai jamais et ne pourrai jamais te comprendre. » continua James.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, Jamsie, un jour tu tomberas sur la bonne, et là, tu me comprendras. » dit Remus avec un sourire compatissant.  
  
Peter et Sirius acquiescèrent tous deux avec un grand sourire. James ne put s'empêcher de leur retourner leur sourire. Il aimait ces amis pour ça. Cela faisait belle lurette qu'il avait mis ses amis au courant de son destin déjà tracé. James était persuadé qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à ce destin qu'il qualifiait de funeste mais Sirius, Peter et Remus gardaient espoir. Ils continuaient à assurer que lui, et lui seul, allait construire son futur grâce à ses choix. Malgré le grand scepticisme de James, ils ne fléchissaient pas. James ne leur avait jamais dit, il était trop fier, mais grâce à eux, une faible lueur d'espoir s'était allumée aux tréfonds de son esprit.  
  
« Cela m'étonnerait » soupira James, « mais on dit que l'espoir fait…»  
  
Il ne put finir sa phrase car quelqu'un avait éprouvé au même instant que lui, le besoin de prendre le seul contour serré du premier étage aussi vite que lui. Le choc fut inévitable et plutôt violent. Et c'est avec le souffle coupé, que James se sentit tomber sur quelqu'un de plus fragile que lui.  
  
Et c'est à ce moment précis, le 21 mars 1976, à 20 heures 15 minutes et 34 secondes, que ses yeux bleus se plongèrent pour la première fois dans ces yeux verts.  
  
« Vivre… » acheva-t-il dans un souffle.  
  
Il ne parvint pas à faire autre chose, la jeune fille en dessous de lui non plus d'ailleurs, jusqu'à ce que James sente deux bras le remettre sur ses pieds. Mais son esprit était loin, très loin, il nageait actuellement dans une étendue verte.  
  
« Excuse-le, il ne regardait pas où il allait. » s'excusa Sirius rapidement.  
  
La jeune fille arracha péniblement ses émeraudes des yeux de James et remercia Sirius, Peter et Remus avant de partir en courant à travers le dédale de couloir.  
  
Pourtant, l'esprit de James était toujours en train de faire un cent mètre crawl dans de l'eau définitivement verte.  
  
« Vous savez qui c'est ? » demanda Peter en fixant le couloir où la fille venait de disparaître.  
  
La conscience de James entreprit des mouvements compliqués de natation synchronisée dans une piscine olympique d'émeraudes.  
  
« Pas la moindre idée, je ne l'ai jamais vu. » avoua Remus.  
  
La raison du dernier héritier des Potter s'attaqua alors à une dangereuse descente en apnée dans les abysses verts des océans.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, James ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Mais, à ce moment, les pensées du fils du célèbre Andrew Christopher Potter venaient de s'élancer d'un haut plongeoir et voyaient s'approcher à une vitesse inquiétante une étendue verte.  
  
« James ! » hurlèrent les trois maraudeurs à l'unisson.  
  
Ce dernier sembla revenir à la réalité et James se retrouva face à face avec Sirius dont les yeux étaient, désespérément, tout sauf vert.  
  
« Reste avec nous ! Tu étais parti au pays des merveilles ? » demanda Sirius.  
  
Plutôt au pays des VERmeilles... pensa James.  
  
« Vous ! » hurla une voix stridente.  
  
« Alerte ! » commença Sirius.  
  
« McGonagall en approche ! » continua Remus.  
  
« Courons ! » acheva Peter et associant la parole à l'action, trois de maraudeurs prirent la fuite. Malheureusement, pour James, le nerf qui assurait la liaison entre son cerveau et ses jambes était alors disconnecté de la réalité...  
  
« HA ! » s'écria le professeur de métamorphose en apercevant James, « Trop c'est trop, mon petit bonhomme !! Nous allons directement chez le directeur ! »  
  
Et James, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde ce qui était en train de lui arriver, se fit traîner vers le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
« Vraiment, en tant que préfet de Gryffondor, vous êtes allé trop loin Potter. Je suis tout à fait d'accord que les Serpentards ne sont toujours pas très commodes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour administrer un philtre d'amour à Messieurs Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier. Glace Vanille. C'est totalement inacceptable ! Honteux, vous m'entendez, c'est honteux ! »  
  
Le professeur McGonagall frappa trois coups à la porte du bureau directorial et James se rendit enfin compte qu'il était dans de beaux draps.  
  
« Mais Professeur... » tenta-t-il.  
  
« Suffit ! Entrez, Potter. » ordonna McGonagall.  
  
James soupira et poussa la porte. Mais Dumbledore était déjà occupée... avec elle.  
  
« Ah ! Monsieur Potter, vous tombez à pic ! Asseyez-vous... » proposa Dumbledore.  
  
James s'exécuta comme un automate. Son esprit lui criait de rester calme, lui hurlait que tout allait bien se passer, mais le fait qu'il ait oublié comment respirer le laissait perplexe.  
  
« Je suppose que Mr. Potter a encore fait des siennes, n'est-ce pas Minerva ? » demanda le vieil homme.  
  
McGonagall, les lèvres pincées, hocha frénétiquement de la tête.  
  
« Bien, j'ai là un parfait moyen de vous racheter. » annonça Dumbledore d'une voix claironnante.  
  
Pendant ce temps, James remuait ses méninges pour se souvenir... fallait-il expirer et inspirer ou inspirer et expirer ?  
  
« Miss Evans ici présente vient d'être répartie à Gryffondor. Pourriez-vous lui l'aider à prendre ses repères durant les premières semaines ? En effet, je crains que Poudlard soit bien différent de Salem. » expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
Silence... silence...  
  
« Mr. Potter ? » demanda le directeur d'un air inquiet.  
  
James restait totalement stoïque, pourtant dans son for intérieur, il menait un combat acharné : Fais quelque chose ! Bouge ! ... Inspirer ou expirer ?  
  
« D'accord. » articula James d'une voix étranglée. Inspirer et expirer, voilà.   
  
« Bien ! » s'exclama Dumbledore en réunissant ses mains dans un bruit sonore. « Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà bonne nuit et bienvenue à Poudlard, Miss Evans. »  
  
Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, James se retrouva devant la gargouille menaçante qui gardait jalousement l'entrée du bureau.  
  
« Je vous ai à l'œil, Potter. » prévint McGonagall avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller, la cape irlandaise flottant derrière elle.  
  
Bon, James, c'est le moment de reprendre le contrôle de ton cerveau... pensa-t-il. Et c'est avec un sourire un peu tendu qu'il tendit la main vers la jeune fille en disant. « James Potter, enchanté. Je suis en sixième. »  
  
La fille se détendit et sourit. « Lily Evans, je suis aussi en sixième année. »   
  
« Génial ! » s'exclama James avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, « on sera ensemble pour les superbes cours quasi-quotidiens que nous offrent nos charmants professeurs. »  
  
Lily sourit et James se surprit à penser qu'elle était vraiment agréable à regarder avec ses yeux verts et sa longue chevelure auburn. Elle devait faire une tête de moins que lui mais il ne trouvait rien à redire sur son physique. James secoua la tête, il devait avoir l'air complètement idiot à observer d'un air béat une fille.  
  
« Alors, je te fais visiter ? » demanda-t-il en désignant inutilement les murs qui les entouraient.  
  
« Oh... » fit-elle en baissant la tête soudainement gênée, « tu sais, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps. Tu n'es pas obligé... »  
  
« Mais j'y tiens ! » assura James avec un sourire. « En tant que gentleman renommé, je me dois de secourir les damoiselles en détresse. »   
  
Lily retrouva son sourire et dit : « Je ne peux pas refuser. »  
  
James emmena d'abord Lily dehors, malgré la fraîcheur du mois de mars. Il lui montra les serres d'herbologie, lui présenta Hagrid le garde-chasse à la carrure gigantesque, lui expliqua que la forêt interdite ne portait pas son nom pour rien, lui proposa une petite visite de courtoisie au calmar géant, (visite qu'elle refusa, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas la raison...). Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, ils s'assirent sur un banc de pierre au bord du lac. Au loin, James reconnut quelque sixième année.   
  
« Regarde, » dit-il en prenant sa main pour la pointer sur un des garçons, « tu vois le type tout à droite ? »  
  
Lily acquiesça. Il lâcha sa main et son cœur recommença à battre. Après une longue inspiration, James reprit : « Ne t'approche pas trop de lui, il n'est pas très net. »  
  
« Si tu le dis... Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Amos Diggory et celui à côté de lui, c'est Mondingus Fletcher. » répondit James. « Encore une chose, ne t'approche pas non plus de cet arbre là-bas. C'est un saule cogneur, il n'est pas très commode. »  
  
« Je m'en souviendrai. » assura Lily.  
  
« Bon, il commence à faire froid. Je vais te faire visiter l'intérieur. » dit James en se levant.  
  
Depuis le début de la visite, James avait soigneusement évité de croiser le regard de Lily, de peur de retomber dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Quelle journée étrange...  
  
« Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venue à Poudlard ? » demanda James.  
  
« A cause de mon père... » répondit Lily en baissant les yeux.  
  
« Ah bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » continua James sans se douter de la réponse.  
  
« Il est mort. »  
  
Aïe.  
  
Bravo, James ! Dans le mille ! Une ovation pour James Andrew Potter !   
  
« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas. » s'excusa maladroitement James en posant une main compatissante dans le dos de la jeune fille.  
  
« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, non ? C'est ma mère qui a voulu quitter l'Amérique pour oublier. » expliqua Lily.  
  
James devait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche et il le regretta amèrement.  
  
« Bon, tu n'avais pas une école à me faire visiter ? » dit Lily en forçant un sourire.  
  
James acquiesça et emmena Lily vers la Grande Salle. Etrangement, lorsqu'il voulut enlever sa main de son dos, elle resta collée, refusant catégoriquement de bouger.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le Hall d'entrée. James remarqua immédiatement trois silhouettes qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier. James fit signe à Lily de garder le silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Si Rogue les voyait, ils auraient droit à dix minutes passionnantes d'insultes.  
  
Il pointa du doigt les trois serpentards et murmura : « Essaye de les éviter. Ce sont des serpentards de sixième année, Rogue, Wilkes et Rosier. Ils détestent les Gryffondors et les enfants de moldus et comme tu fais parti d'une des caractéristiques, ils ne seront pas tendres avec toi. »  
  
Lily acquiesça et ils quittèrent le Hall. Ils déambulèrent à travers les couloirs en silence. James se demandait s'il devait avertir Lily des idées qui circulaient entre les sorciers de sang pur.  
  
« C'est quand même terrible que des sorciers se croient supérieurs à cause de leur sang. Tu ne trouves pas ? » demanda James.  
  
Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête.  
  
« Prends mon père par exemple, j'ai dû me battre pour qu'il accepte un des mes amis dont la mère est moldu. Je n'ose pas lui parler d'enfants de moldus... » expliqua James sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Lily s'arrêta.  
  
James se retourna vers elle.  
  
« Cela peut poser problème... » constata-t-elle légèrement déçue.  
  
James fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? Tes parents ne sont quand même pas des moldus ? » pensa-t-il à haute voix.   
  
« Si. » dit Lily  
  
Aïe.  
  
Pour James Potter hip hip hip ! Hourra ! Toutes les félicitations du jury ! Encore bravo !  
  
Et c'est avec les tripes au fond de ses chaussures que James continua son tour de l'école. Il lui montra la Grande Salle, lui expliqua le fonctionnement des préfets, lui décrit tous les professeurs quand ils passaient devant leurs salles de classe pour finalement arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.  
  
« Et voici l'entrée de la salle commune. Le mot de passe est Cunégonde. Ne va pas chercher trop loin. Les mots de passe sont toujours étranges. » avoua James sur un ton de confidence.  
  
Il entra dans la salle commune qui s'était vidée des plus jeunes. L'ambiance était calme. James repéra aussitôt ses trois compères, assis près du feu en pleine discussion. Etrangement, il décida de ne pas leur présenter Lily tout de suite. Peut-être préférait-il l'exclusivité.  
  
« Je vais te montrer ton dortoir... » déclara James en arrachant Lily à sa contemplation de la salle commune.  
  
Ils montèrent quelques escaliers et James s'arrêta devant une porte au bois vernis.  
  
« Voila, tes affaires devraient déjà être montées. Si... si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. » acheva James.   
  
« Merci beaucoup James... » dit Lily d'une petite voix.  
  
Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, James plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Lily. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils restèrent comme ça, à se regarder bêtement, mais la notion de temps importait peu alors.  
  
« Je crois que je vais rejoindre mes amis... » décida James sans quitter Lily des yeux.  
  
Il ne bougea pas.  
  
« Je vais aller me coucher... » déclara Lily.  
  
Mais elle ne bougea pas non plus.  
  
« Bonne nuit... »  
  
James ne fit aucun mouvement pour partir.  
  
« Dors bien. »  
  
Lily ne bougea pas plus que James.  
  
Silence... ... ...  
  
Lentement, Lily se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa une bise sur la joue de James et dans un ultime effort, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans son dortoir.  
  
James ne bougea pas.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la première session –  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ?   
  
Dites-moi si ça vous à plus pour savoir si je dois continuer.  
  
Merci et qui sait ? Peut-être à bientôt. 


	2. Un système cardiaque rebelle

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
ALors comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Par ici, ca va nikel ! On a enfin de la pluie ! Je commençais à désespérer.  
  
Alors voilà la deuxième scène, l'histoire sera plutôt courte et pas continue. C'est-à dire que je changerai facilement de période, enfin vous verrez par vous-même.  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! Ca m'a donné moult envie de continuer ! N'hésitez pasà me laisser d'autres reviews. Merci !  
  
Juste quelques petites précisions pour Maryline:  
  
En effet, avec le père de James, ça va pas être la romance. Mais bon, l'amour triomphe toujours dit-on :p  
  
Pour Erin, c'est clair. Et essaie de ne pas boulotter Lily, j'en ai besoin. Allez bonne suite !  
  
Charlie: Si tu as aimé le délire avec James, tu vas aimer celui que j'ai fait avec Lily ! :) Bonne suite !  
  
Et encore merci à : Hermichocos, patlulumail, hermidark, cc johnson, angel-blue, Ginny, missouistiti, Miaka et sirie_stefie.  
  
Voila. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : Enjoy !  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Ad Vitam Aeternam  
  
Seconde scène :  
  
Un système cardiaque rebelle  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
« Nous pouvons ainsi déduire que si les géants se sont révoltés en 1756, une cause directe de cette rébellion est la forte conjoncture de 1721. Grâce à cela, c'est évident que la plupart des révoltes du monde sorcier trouvent leurs sources dans des conflits politiques ou encore économiques. Mais il faut... »  
  
Lily laissa tomber sa tête contre son bureau, en signe d'abandon. Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour écouter plus longtemps. Comment diable faisaient les étudiants de Poudlard pour supporter ces cours pendant sept ans ? Elle était dans cette école depuis deux mois et elle ne supportait déjà plus les cours d'histoire de la magie.  
  
Quand elle était encore à Salem, l'histoire la passionnait. Mais maintenant, elle n'éprouvait plus que de l'ennui. Pourquoi Dumbledore s'entêtait-il à faire enseigner Binns ?  
  
Ah... Salem. Cette école lui manquait, ses anciens professeurs, ses amis, même la peau de vache qui servait de directrice lui manquaient. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa mère décide de déménager ? En Angleterre en plus !  
  
Lily laissa son regard vagabonder dans la classe. Elle observa avec un sourire tous les serdaigles prendre des notes frénétiquement. Sa voisine aussi faisait jouer sa plume fiévreusement contre son parchemin. Le choixpeau avait hésité entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Lily avait toujours été studieuse, sauf quand la matière ne l'intéressait pas.  
  
Du côté des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était plus détendue. Deux de ses camarades de chambre faisaient tranquillement leur devoir de métamorphose. La dernière, une certaine Erin Farrel, se contentait d'observer d'un regard vide le professeur, droite comme un piquet. Lily se demandait s'il arrivait parfois à cette fille de se détendre ou de sourire. Erin mettait Lily mal à l'aise, avec ses airs parfaits et artificiels, comme si elle se croyait plus forte, plus belle, supérieure. Une parfaite petite bourgeoise...  
  
Un éclat de rire attira l'attention de Lily. C'était Peter. Lily l'aimait bien, elle le trouvait attendrissant. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau et séduisant avec son embonpoint et sa petite taille mais elle lui trouvait un certain charme. Il n'aurait pas pu faire de mal à une mouche.  
  
Lily s'aperçut que Remus regardait dans sa direction, enfin, il observait sa voisine, Carolin. Ces deux-là, Lily l'avait tout de suite remarqué, c'était fait pour durer. Ils se regardaient avec une telle passion et un tel désir ! Dans son subconscient, Lily commençait à désespérer d'éprouver un jour des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un. Lily appréciait beaucoup Remus. Il était calme et très gentil. Il avait vraiment tout pour plaire. Et grâce à lui, Lily avait fait la connaissance de Carolin. Elle avait rapidement tissé des liens et, par moment, Lily regrettait que le choixpeau ne l'ait pas envoyé à Serdaigle.  
  
Lily continua son observation et son regard se posa sur Sirius. Ah ! Celui-là... un gryffondor ne pouvait que l'aimer, de part son physique plus qu'avantageux mais surtout de part son humour délirant et sa bonne humeur très communicative. A lui seul, il mettait de l'ambiance à toute la salle commune pour une soirée entière. Mais malgré les apparences, Sirius s'était montré à plusieurs reprises déjà sérieux et réfléchis. Comme quoi, il n'était pas un cas désespéré...  
  
Inévitablement, son regard s'attarda sur le dernier (mais pas le moindre) maraudeur. James. Le cœur de Lily commença à battre plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé et de façon beaucoup moins régulière. Etrangement, elle n'avait jamais réussit à tenir une longue discussion avec James. Elle avait honte de l'avouer mais il la troublait. Quand il l'approchait, son estomac venait se loger près de son oreille droite et son cœur prenait la direction de ses chaussettes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la dérangeait chez lui. Etait-ce son charisme ? Sa personnalité ? Ou cette façon terriblement attirante qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux ?  
  
Merveilleux. Elle devenait absolument pathétique. Ce type la rendait complètement folle.  
  
Mais ce que Lily n'avait pas prévu, c'était que James relève la tête à l'instant précis où Lily le détaillait avidement.  
  
Alors qu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux, sur un fond de révolte de Géants, Lily sentit son estomac prendre le chemin de son oreille droite. James lui sourit et son cœur commença sa randonnée pédestre vers ses chaussettes.  
  
Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Cette sensation était des plus étrange. Quand ils se regardaient dans les yeux, une alchimie très particulière se créait. Si Lily en avait parlé à Carolin ou à n'importe quelle de ses amies, elles auraient pu résumer la situation en trois mots : coup de foudre.  
  
Mais évidemment, Lily n'en parla à personne...  
  
La cloche sonna, acclamée par une multitude de soupirs.  
  
« La prochaine fois nous parlerons du quatorzième et dernier épisode de la révolte des Géants de 1756. Vous me ferez un résumé de ce cours. Vous pouvez y allez. »  
  
Des raclements de chaises accueillirent les dernières paroles du professeur, mais Lily se contenta de respirer profondément en attendant que son système digestif et son système cardiaque reprennent leurs positions d'origine.  
  
Après quelques secondes de relaxation obligatoire, elle rassembla en vitesse ses affaires et sortit en trombe de la salle de classe. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas dans le couloir que Remus et Carolin l'abordèrent par surprise.  
  
« Lily, tiens toi prête. » ordonna Remus en lui glissant un papier dans la main.  
  
Et ils disparurent aussi vite et efficacement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Lily haussa les épaules ; elle s'était habituée au comportement bizarre de ses nouveaux amis. Elle était une sorcière, elle vivait dans un monde bizarre. Tout en marchant vers la classe de divination pour son dernier cour de la journée, elle déplia le parchemin où il était écrit : « ce soir, 20 heures, troisième étage derrière la toile de la fée (mot de passe : hémérocalle), venez discrètement. James fête ses 17 ans. »  
  
Lily chiffonna le parchemin entre ses doigts en souriant. Elle était très touchée d'avoir été invitée même si elle se doutait bien que la moitié de l'école y serait. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment été populaire à Salem, elle n'aimait pas devenir le centre d'intérêt. Elle préférait rester avec ses meilleures amies et passer des soirées tranquillement près du feu. Certains la qualifiaient déjà de vieille fille. S'ils savaient combien ils se trompaient !...  
  
Car derrière ses allures de jeune jouvencelle (comme l'homologuait une de ses meilleures amies), elle cachait très soigneusement une fougue et une vivacité qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'à ses proches.  
  
Et c'est avec le sourire qu'elle entra dans la classe du professeur Pythias et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'elle quitta la salle une heure plus tard. Le pas léger, elle trottina gaiement vers la tour des Gryffondors.  
  
La salle commune était pratiquement déserte. Seul quelques groupes dispersés d'élèves faisaient consciencieusement leurs devoirs. Lily monta directement vers son dortoir qui au contraire de la salle commune était en pleine effervescence.   
  
Erin avait la tête plongée dans sa garde-robe offrant une magnifique vue sur ses arrières, Victoria examinait attentivement deux robes qui, aux yeux de Lily, étaient totalement semblables et Emily, plantée devant sa coiffeuse, appliquait avec précision quelques accessoires dans ses cheveux noirs.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily.   
  
« On se prépare. Ca ne se voit pas ? » répliqua le voix étouffée d'Erin.  
  
« Non, ça j'avais remarqué. » rétorqua sèchement Lily, « mais pourquoi ? »  
  
« Pour la fête de ce soir. » répondit simplement Emily.  
  
Lily retint un éclat de rire. « Mais voyons, ce n'est pas un bal ! Vous espérez quoi ? Rencontrer le prince charmant ? »  
  
Lily n'obtint en réponse que des haussements d'épaules dédaigneux. Elle soupira et s'attaqua à son devoir de métamorphose.   
  
Et vint l'heure d'aller à la petite fête. Lily, histoire de délaisser un peu les habitudes et de défrayer la chronique, avait enfilé un pantalon taille basse et un chemisier. Un habillement typiquement moldu. Elle sortit de la salle commune en espérant ne croiser aucun serpentard qui ne la laisserait pas passer indemne et elle arriva devant la toile de la fée sans encombre.  
  
La salle était magnifiquement décorée et Lily ne s'était pas totalement trompée, tous les sixièmes et la plupart des cinquièmes et septièmes années étaient présents et déjà bien ancrés dans une ambiance très festive.  
  
Lily se sentait complètement perdue, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la foule, c'est pourquoi elle attrapa un verre et alla s'asseoir dans un coin.   
  
Merveilleux. Maintenant, elle se sentait perdue et par-dessus le marché stupide.  
  
Elle regarda d'un œil critique les couples qui dansaient déjà et ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Sirius s'était assis à côté d'elle.  
  
« Je suis content que tu sois venu. » informa-t-il.  
  
Et moi, je commence à regretter... pensa amèrement Lily.  
  
« Et je suis content de voir qu'il y a au moins une fille qui ne prend pas cette fête trop au sérieux. » ajouta Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
« Justement ! Pourquoi ? » demanda Lily dans un élan de fougue.  
  
Sirius s'appuya contre le mur et dit : « Certaines vendraient père et mère pour pouvoir avoir James à leur bras. Les Potter sont très respectés en Angleterre. Ils attirent la convoitise. »  
  
Un sourire s'esquissa sur le visage de Lily. Encore une histoire de pouvoir.  
  
« Et James, qu'en pense-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Oh, lui, il n'en absolument rien à faire. Il pourrait avoir une centaine de filles à ses pieds, il ne s'en soucierait pas le moins de monde. » assura Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
« Et pourquoi ? » insista la jeune fille.   
  
Sirius sembla hésiter et dit : « Il te le dira en temps voulu. »  
  
Lily ne répondit rien, légèrement déçue. Un éclair de doute éclaira son esprit... se pourrait-il que James soit... qu'il soit de l'autre côté ? Non, impossible. Lily secoua la tête se blâmant mentalement d'avoir eu de telles pensées. Mais pourtant...  
  
« Bien sûr, je n'avance pas qu'il leurs serait complètement indifférent mais il ne chercherait pas plus loin, j'entends. » ajouta Sirius comme pour répondre aux interrogations secrètes de Lily.   
  
« Bon, Jamsie va arriver. Je dois aller réceptionner la star. Bonne soirée. »   
  
Sur ces paroles, Sirius s'en alla, laissant Lily, seule adossée contre son mur.  
  
Et James arriva. Mais Lily ne se décolla pas pour autant de son banc, se contentant d'observer la fête battre son plein.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Lily songeait dangereusement à retourner dans son dortoir, quelqu'un prit place à côté d'elle.  
  
« Et est-ce que Miss Evans allait me faire l'honneur de venir me saluer ? » demanda James.  
  
L'estomac de la jeune fille réagit au quart de tour et voulut commencer son ascension vers l'oreille droite mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Lily qui lui demanda bien gentiment de rester à sa place.  
  
« Bonsoir, James. » dit poliment Lily avec un sourire. Le jeune homme lui retourna son sourire et Lily ordonna de toutes ses forces à ses organes de ne pas bouger.  
  
« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Non, merci. J'ai ce qu'il me faut. » répondit maladroitement Lily en montrant son verre à moitié plein.  
  
Le silence s'installa et Lily regretta sa réponse.  
  
« Au fait, joyeux anniversaire. » dit Lily en embrassant chaque joue de son ami. Malgré toutes les réprimandes, le cœur de la jeune fille piqua un sprint en direction de ses chaussettes tandis que James murmurait un faible merci.  
  
A ce moment-là, un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce et vola directement vers Lily. Quoique un peu surprise, la jeune fille détacha soigneusement le message de la patte du volatile et décacheta l'enveloppe qui était définitivement moldu. Elle reconnut l'écriture ronde de sa mère.  
  
Ma chérie,  
  
J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, un collègue de travail et nous sommes très amoureux. Tu te souviens ? Je t'en ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre.   
  
Voila, hier, il m'a demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? Je suis tellement heureuse. Le mariage sera en août. J'attends patiemment de tes nouvelles.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Maman.  
  
Lily relut une deuxième fois la lettre pour être sûre d'avoir bien compris. Elle n'osait y croire. Son père était mort il y a à peine quatre mois et sa mère, sa traîtresse de mère pensait à se remarier !   
  
« Lily ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda James d'une voix inquiète.  
  
Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle chiffonna la lettre en retenant ses larmes, la jeta à terre et quitta la pièce, à peine consciente du fait que James ramassât la missive.  
  
Elle courut à travers les couloirs, ne se souciant guère des larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, rejoignit la salle commune et monta dans son dortoir. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sauta dans son lit et tira les rideaux.  
  
Non, elle n'osait y croire ! Comment était-ce possible que sa mère remplace Thomas Evans aussi vite ! Traîtresse ! Vile traîtresse !  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer doucement.   
  
« Lily ? »   
  
Le cœur de la jeune fille se remit à battre furieusement. Elle sécha inutilement ses larmes et ouvrit un peu ses rideaux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.  
  
James s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. « Juste te dire que je suis désolée pour ça. » dit-il en montrant la lettre tout chiffonnée.  
  
Etonnamment, Lily ne lui hurla pas qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, qu'elle n'en avait rien à secouer de ses excuses, que LUI avait encore ses deux parents et qu'il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait.  
  
Mais à la place de toutes ses insultes, elle le remercia simplement d'une petite voix et sans vraiment savoir où elle trouva le courage, elle se releva et s'appuya contre son épaule.  
  
Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser quand il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
Lily voyait défiler le paysage, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, d'un regard absent. Dans moins d'une demi-heure, elle serait de retour chez elle. Avec sa mère et Pétunia. Avec sa traîtresse de mère et sa blasphématrice de sœur. Avec une vile traîtresse et une abjecte blasphématrice.  
  
Merveilleux. Et en plus, elle allait pouvoir rencontrer le futur époux, un certain Vernon Dursley, sûrement une espèce d'empaffé profiteur qui mariait sûrement une femme plus âgée pour être sûr d'avoir une retraite assurée et pouvoir courir les minettes plus facilement.  
  
Quelle horreur...  
  
Comment sa mère pouvait-elle faire ça à son père ?   
  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les cinq occupants qui avaient alors tenu compagnie à Lily durant le voyage, revinrent.  
  
« Nous avons une grande nouvelle pour toi ! » annonça James.  
  
« Vernon Dursley s'est suicidé pendant son sommeil ? » demanda Lily d'une voix morne.  
  
« Non, mais c'est encore mieux ! » dit Peter en souriant.  
  
« Ma mère est passée sous un train ? » proposa Lily sans conviction.  
  
« Non, euh... désolé. » déclara Remus.  
  
« Ah, alors Pétunia est allé chez un chirurgien esthétique. » tenta Lily  
  
« Oh, tu es un peu rude, Fleurette. » dit Carolin.  
  
« Ca se voit que tu ne la jamais vu... » murmura Lily pour elle-même. « Bon, alors, c'est quoi votre grande nouvelle ? »  
  
« On vient avec toi au mariage ! » annonça Sirius.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda Lily incrédule.  
  
« Nous t'accompagnons au mariage. » répéta James. « Nous ne voulions pas te laisser seul. Merlin sait ce que tu aurais pu faire. »   
  
« Non, mais ce n'est pas possible ! » s'exclama Lily.  
  
« Et pourquoi pas, Miss Fleurette Evans ? » demanda Carolin avec un sourire.  
  
« Mais parce que ce n'est pas possible ! Trois sorciers de sang pur a un mariage complètement moldu ! Non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » explosa Lily.  
  
« Oh ! Que si ! On vient ! Ta mère nous a même donné son accord ! » assura Sirius en tendant une lettre à Lily.  
  
La jeune fille empoigna la lettre et, au fil de sa lecture, elle sentit son visage se décomposer. Cinq sorciers a un mariage moldu. C'était du suicide.  
  
« Bon, d'accord. Mais je vous attends tous chez moi, disons le dix juillet pour vous apprendre à être de parfaits petits moldus. C'est la seule condition. D'accord ? » proposa Lily alors que le train entrait dans la gare de Londres.  
  
« On sera là. » dirent Sirius et Peter à l'unisson en sortant du compartiment.  
  
« Compte sur nous ! » crièrent Remus et Carolin en emboîtant le pas aux deux maraudeurs.  
  
« James ? » demanda Lily en voyant son ami cogiter vivement.  
  
« J'y serai... enfin je ferai tout pour. » assura James. Lily sourit.  
  
James s'apprêta à sortir du compartiment mais il se retourna brusquement et dit : « Désolé Lily, mais sinon je vais le regretter toute ma vie. »  
  
Lily le regarda sceptiquement mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, James lui prit le visage entre ses mains et planta un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Lily, sous le choc, resta complètement immobile, les bras ballants mais lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de James quitter les siennes, son corps reprit les commandes. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme et réclama furieusement un autre baiser, auquel il répondit sans hésitation.  
  
Et là, Lily ne fit rien pour empêcher son estomac et son cœur de prendre des directions peu orthodoxes.  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la deuxième session -  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Alors ca vous a plu ?  
  
Laissez-moi une petite review !  
  
Merci ! Et à la prochaine ! 


	3. Jeu, Set et Match

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Alors comment ca va ? Par chez moi, ça va toujours bien.  
  
Ce chapitre est un poil plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
  
Merci aux reviewers ! Mille merci ! Je suis aux anges ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews ! ça me motive monstre !  
  
Quelques réponses aux reviewers (RAR)  
  
Tyla: Tu es sure que ça va ? T'avais pas un peu trop bu ? :) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et ce n'est pas une erreur pour Vernon, tu verra. J'ai besoin de lui pour le prochain chapitre. MOUhahahaha  
  
Maria Potter: je vais déja finir cette fic et après on avisera :) Bonne suite !  
  
Cc Johson : il y aura 6 chap. Bonne suite !  
  
Charlie: en effet, et comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre, elle n'a pas que de l'humour à donner ;) Bonne suite !  
  
Maryline: en effet, James risquerait de nous faire une crise. Pov'lui... Erin est fiancée à James alors ... Vernon, ah oui, lui, je sais pas quand m'est venue cette idée mais elle m'a fait bien marré alors, bonne suite !  
  
Hermidark : en effet, je préfère pas trop essayer l'estomac dans la tête... aie ! Bonne suite !  
  
Kaima: oui, pour le mariage, ca va pas être triste et Vernon sera pas très plotiquement correct mais tu verras BOnne suitee !  
  
Merci encore à: Kimiko, Jade, Lea, brume, Cele, Alyssa, Mathilde, Anonymoua, Issis (en effet, le mariage va être marrant), Lolo, Mymy la Harpie et Fumsek 2  
  
::::::::::  
  
Ad Vitam Aeternam  
  
Troisième scène :  
  
Jeu, Set et Match   
  
::::::::::  
  
Tout était calme en ce matin du dix juillet. Comme toujours, le majestueux manoir de la famille Potter imposait sa suprématie sur la nature environnante. Dans le parc, des moineaux chantaient gaiement, des mésanges piaillaient furieusement... Dans le manoir, un elfe de maison s'affairait aux cuisines. Tout était en harmonie. Tout ? Non, pas exactement...  
  
« Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! » murmura James pour la centième fois de la matinée.  
  
Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il embrassé Lily Evans ? Non, pas que cela ne lui avait pas plu, bien au contraire, mais pourquoi ses hormones avaient-elles repris le dessus ?  
  
Pourquoi, après toutes ces années de cohabitation passive avec la gente féminine, avait-il fallu que Lily Evans, avec son visage d'ange et ses courbes parfaites, apparaisse dans sa vie ?  
  
Durant toutes ces années, il avait stratégiquement évité toutes les approches féminines, il savait que dans sa vie, il n'y aurait jamais de place pour les sentiments et qu'il le veuille ou non, il était destiné à épouser Erin Farrel. C'est pourquoi, il avait soigneusement édifié des barrières autour de son cœur mais, en quelques secondes, Lily Evans avait fait fondre toutes ses défenses.  
  
Car James l'avait compris. Il était, comme un parfait imbécile, tombé amoureux de cette fille. Il n'avait pas reconnu tout de suite les symptômes mais Remus (qui était lui aussi atteint de cette maladie) avait pris soin de lui les faire remarquer. Au début, James nia, réfuta, contesta, refusa de voir la vérité mais lorsque, dans le Poudlard Express, il l'avait embrassé. Tous les doutes s'étaient envolés.  
  
Elle lui avait immédiatement plu ; l'alliance de ses yeux verts et de ses cheveux auburn créait un cocktail explosif qui l'avait totalement transporté. Sa timidité du premier jour l'avait attendri et sa personnalité déchaînée qu'elle avait révélée l'avait subjugué.  
  
Il aimait Lily Evans, or il n'en avait pas le droit.  
  
« Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Abruti ! » soupira James. Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes qu'il était sous la douche. Il devait être chez Sirius dans moins d'une heure, pour ensuite rejoindre Lily chez elle.  
  
Il était évident que son père n'allait pas le laisser aller chez des moldus, James n'avait même pas essayé de négocier. C'est pourquoi, Sirius et lui avait monté un plan pour échapper à la surveillance d'Andrew Potter (fait qui était presque mission impossible). James avait fait croire au tyran qui lui servait de père qu'il allait passer la journée entière chez les Black. Dit comme ça, cela semblait facile. Mais Andrew Potter était un véritable détecteur de mensonge, capable de repérer le moindre tremblement suspect dans la voix ou le plus infime comportement douteux. De plus, il ne fallait en aucun cas que l'infâme tyran ait envie d'aller dire bonjour aux Black sans que James ne s'y trouve.  
  
James soupira... c'était vraiment une mission impossible.  
  
Le jeune homme quitta à regret le jet bienfaiteur d'eau chaude ; il s'essuya rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre, la serviette autour de la taille.  
  
Il s'habilla rapidement, de façon tout à fait habituelle, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons paternels et se contempla quelques instants devant son miroir immense. Comme l'item magique émit un sifflement approbateur, James jugea qu'il était prêt à revoir Lily.  
  
Il descendit les escaliers de marbre en glissant sur la rambarde et se réceptionna avec souplesse au milieu du hall d'entrée. James était devenu excellent à ce petit jeu ; il le pratiquait depuis ses cinq ans pour faire enrager le paterfamilias.   
  
Il ouvrit brusquement les portes de la salle à manger ; ses parents étaient déjà réveillés.  
  
« Andrew. » dit James froidement en guise de salut pour son père qui hocha simplement de la tête sans même quitter son journal des yeux.  
  
Mais James resta indifférent, il était habitué. Son père ne l'avait serré qu'une seule fois dans ses bras, et c'était le jour de sa naissance. Il se dirigea vers sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis, il s'assit au bout de la table et mangea en silence.  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, s'apercevant d'un retard imminent, James se releva, sourit à sa mère et se dirigea vers la cheminée.  
  
« Et où comptes-tu aller ainsi, jeune homme ? » demanda Andrew en abandonnant sa tasse de thé.  
  
« Chez Sirius, Andrew, pour la journée. Sa majesté mon père aurait-elle déjà oublié ? » demanda James sans dissimuler une pointe d'ironie.  
  
Son père le détailla minutieusement, James ne cilla pas. Après quelques instants d'examen rigoureux, Andrew hocha de la tête et James, sans attendre, empoigna un peu de poudre verte et disparut dans la cheminée.  
  
James se réceptionna en catastrophe sur le sol du salon des Black. Sirius l'attendait, adossé contre un mur.  
  
« Tu es en retard. » constata-t-il.  
  
« Je sais. » répliqua simplement James, en époussetant sa robe de sorcier d'un air digne, « Comment va-t-on chez Lily ? »  
  
« Avec la poudre de cheminette. Mon père s'est arrangé pour connecter la cheminée de Lily. » expliqua Sirius.  
  
James acquiesça et son ami s'empara d'une poignée de poudre verte pour disparaître après avoir crié : « Chez Lily Evans. »  
  
James fit de même et il vit défiler les cheminées toutes plus différentes les unes que les autres. Quand il arriva enfin à destination, il se fit propulser hors de la cheminée, contre quelqu'un qui se trouvait justement devant cette dernière.  
  
« Bonjour Lily. » salua James avant de déposer un doux baiser dans le cou de la fille qui était étendue en dessous de lui.  
  
Décidément, le sort s'acharnait sur eux. Mais James ne trouvait pas cette position gênante, bien au contraire.   
  
Calme, James. Pense à McGonagall en bikini ! Le professeur McGonagall en bikini !  
  
James s'était rendu compte qu'imaginer leur cher professeur de métamorphose en maillot de bain refroidissait efficacement ses hormones de jeune homme.  
  
« James, arrête. Ma mère pourrait arriver à n'importe quel instant. » prévint Lily en essayant de le repousser.  
  
Mais James ne l'entendait pas ainsi, la situation était bien trop tentante. C'est pourquoi, il l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentit Lily se détendre et répondre lentement à son baiser.  
  
Gagné ! Evans : 0, Potter : 1  
  
« Bonjour, James. » dit Lily en souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme lui sourit en retour et se releva en entraînant Lily avec lui. Soudain, quelqu'un se racla la gorge et James se rappela que Sirius était toujours dans la pièce.  
  
Lily et James lui lancèrent un regard plein de sous-entendus.  
  
« D'accord ! » s'exclama Sirius, « je ne dis rien ! »  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une femme de la quarantaine fit son apparition en disant : « Lily ! Tu ne me présentes pas ? »  
  
Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanouit immédiatement et elle s'exécuta d'une voix morne : « Sirius, James, voici ma mère... »  
  
« Mais appelez-moi Kathleen ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire digne des pubs pour dentifrice.  
  
« On sera dans ma chambre. Bonne journée. » dit Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
« Mais...» tenta Mme. Evans.  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais. Ne t'avise pas de venir me déranger. » rétorqua Lily en quittant la pièce d'un pas vif.  
  
James et Sirius échangèrent un regard gêné et d'un commun accord, suivirent Lily au pas de course.   
  
James n'avait jamais vu une maison aussi étrange. Les images et les photographies étaient figées, l'horloge se contentait d'indiquer l'heure, les miroirs ne faisaient pas de commentaires bien cinglants. Tout était trop statique au goût de James.  
  
La chambre de Lily était aussi décidément très étrange. Plusieurs objets attirèrent particulièrement l'attention de James : par exemple, contre le mur, près de la porte, il y avait un carré en plastique avec un sorte de bouton dessus. James se demandait bien à quoi pouvait servir cette chose.  
  
Remus, Carolin et Peter étaient déjà présents et étudiaient eux aussi avec un grand intérêt la pièce.  
  
« Bon, si je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas par gaîté de cœur. » déclara Lily.  
  
Tous les sourires s'évanouirent.   
  
« C'est plutôt pour vous empêcher de gâcher un mariage auquel vous vous êtes invités, délibérément. D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous allez le regretter. » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
  
Lily paraissait furieuse mais James se mit à penser que ça n'atténuait en rien sa beauté.  
  
« Donc, il va falloir m'écouter attentivement si vous voulez assister à ce maudit mariage ! » s'exclama Lily.  
  
James échangea un regard coupable avec Sirius. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de se mêler de la vie de Lily. Après tout, cela ne regardait que sa famille.  
  
« Fleurette, tu sais... si tu ne veux pas, on ne vient pas. On ne veut pas s'imposer. » dit maladroitement Carolin.  
  
« Non, non. Je suis contente que vous veniez. » souffla Lily, « c'est ce mariage qui me dégoûte. »  
  
James serra les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller prendre Lily dans ses bras.  
  
« En plus, ce Vernon Dursley n'est qu'une espèce de gros porc. Il n'aime pas ma mère ! Il ne l'épouse que pour l'argent ! Mais ma mère est aveugle » ajouta Lily en retenant des larmes.  
  
James serra les dents pour ne pas partir dépecer cette crapule sur-le-champ.   
  
Un silence pesant s'installa. James était partagé entre l'envie d'aller consoler Lily et d'aller s'occuper de ce Dursley. En plus, il avait une crampe à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.  
  
« Bon, on n'avance pas ! » s'exclama Lily, les yeux encore brillants, « je vais faire de vous des moldus exemplaires ! »  
  
Si Andrew Potter avait entendu cette phrase, il aurait fait un infarctus. Dommage...  
  
James passa les deux heures qui suivirent à boire les paroles de Lily. Elle leur parla des sujets à ne pas aborder, (James faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas parler de Quidditch pendant plus d'une soirée) et des mots à bannir de leur vocabulaire comme moldu, potion, attrapeur ou encore sort, baguette, poudre de cheminette, sans oublier Poudlard, licorne, vif d'or, en passant bien entendu par magie et sorcier. Elle leur expliqua que pendant ces quelques heures, ils allaient devoir oublier leur baguette magique et ne compter que sur eux-mêmes. Peter, à ces mots, pâlit fortement.  
  
James, de son côté, se régalait. Il pouvait observer Lily à sa guise. Tout en écoutant, il étudiait attentivement ses moindres manies. Il remarqua qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'elle riait et qu'elle roulait des yeux quand elle était gênée ou agacée.   
  
Plusieurs fois durant la matinée, leurs regards se croisèrent et plus les yeux de Lily s'attardaient sur James, moins il savait combien de temps il résisterait à l'envie de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser (et plus, si affinités).  
  
Calme, James. McGonagall en bikini ! Le professeur McGonagall en bikini !   
  
Lily leur expliqua les fonctionnements de plusieurs systèmes très communs chez les moldus comme le téléphone ou encore l'électricité. James apprit alors que l'objet de toutes ses interrogations précédentes étaient en fait un intérouptor... non un interrupteur qui servait à activer et désactiver la lumière.  
  
Alors que Lily allait recommencer son exposé, quelqu'un frappa trois coups timides contre la porte. Une seconde plus tard, une tête de jeune femme apparut en disant : « Lily, nous passons à table. »  
  
Et la fille que James qualifia de maigre voire squelettique repartit aussi vite qu'elle était apparut.  
  
« Bon, essayez de paraître normaux. » déclara Lily en ouvrant la marche vers ce qui devait faire office de salle à manger.  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans une salle aux dimensions très respectables quoiqu'elles n'égalaient en rien celles du manoir Potter et s'installèrent autour de la table.  
  
Et arrivé ici, pour la première fois de sa vie et malheureusement pas la dernière, James vit Pétunia Evans dans toute sa... « splendeur ». Avec sa peau d'une blancheur cadavérique et ses os saillants, la sœur de Lily s'assit en face de lui. James se surprit à se demander comment Lily pouvait être la sœur de cette... cette femme.  
  
Mais le coup fatal lui fut asséné lorsque Vernon Dursley fit son apparition. Avec sa carrure qui aurait pu se confondre avec celle d'un demi géant dans la largeur, son regard vicieux et sa moustache trop broussailleuse, Vernon ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un ours serré dans un costard.   
  
James retint de justesse un éclat de rire.  
  
« Carolin, Maraudeurs, je vous présente Vernon et ma sœur, Pétunia. » déclara Lily sans enthousiasme.  
  
James reçut en guise de salut un regard aguicheur de la part de Pétunia et là, il ne réussit pas à retenir un éclat de rire, qu'il camoufla assez piteusement en quinte de toux.  
  
Lorsqu'ils furent tous installés, les plats servis et les assiettes convenablement remplies, James reçut en représailles de son rire un bon de coup de pied venant de Lily. Le jeune homme se contenta de lui lancer un regard charmeur qui ne la laissa pas indifférente.  
  
James, dont l'estomac commençait à furieusement grogner, empoigna sa fourchette, prêt à s'attaquer à son assiette lorsqu'il reçut un deuxième coup de pied de Lily.  
  
Tournant la tête vers elle, il s'aperçut qu'elle était secouée par un rire silencieux, les mains jointes, comme tout le reste de la table.  
  
James se sentit rougir, posa le plus silencieusement possible sa fourchette et imita les autres avec un air innocent peint sur le visage.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James du coin des lèvres.  
  
« C'est la prière quotidienne. On remercie le ciel de nous donner à manger et tout le tralala. » murmura Lily, après avoir calmé son rire.  
  
James haussa un sourcil. Vraiment les moldus étaient étranges. « Et ça sert à quoi ? » susurra James.  
  
« A rien, mais c'est ma mère qui est assez portée sur la religion et les coutumes, alors on obéit et on se tait. » expliqua Lily.  
  
« Bien ! Bon appétit ! » s'écria soudainement la mère de Lily faisant sursauter la moitié de la table.  
  
Le repas se passa tranquillement, peut-être un peu trop aux yeux de James qui le trouva interminable. Le jeune homme fut incroyablement soulagé de voir les plats principaux s'en aller mais quand il vit les desserts s'approcher, il eut envie de disparaître sous la table.  
  
C'est avec le cœur et surtout l'estomac lourd que James se servit une part de gâteau en sentant pour la centième fois du repas les yeux de Pétunia sur lui.  
  
« Pourrais-tu demander à ta très chère sœur d'arrêter de me fixer comme un morceau de viande ? » implora James à voix basse.  
  
Lily rit doucement et dit avec un sourire mauvais : « Je lui en toucherai un mot... Mais d'un côté, je ne peux que la comprendre. »  
  
« Me feriez-vous des avances, Miss Evans ? » demanda James avec un sourire.  
  
« Ca se pourrait... » murmura Lily en laissant sa main droite vagabonder le long de la cuisse du jeune homme.  
  
McGonagall en bikini ! McGonagall en bikini ! pensa James fermement en fixant sa part de dessert.  
  
Pour être sûr de rester concentré, James enfourna un morceau de gâteau dans sa bouche et se mit à mâcher consciencieusement pour éviter que ses pensées n'aillent flâner vers des images trop frivoles.  
  
Mais tous ses efforts furent réduits à néant lorsqu'il sentit Lily lui faire du pied.  
  
McGonagall en bikini ! McGonagall en bikini ! hurla James à son imagination qui voulait prendre son indépendance vers des landes inconnues.  
  
D'accord. Evans égalise... un point partout.  
  
Lily et sa mère se levèrent pratiquement simultanément et commencèrent à débarrasser la table. James, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser battre sur le terrain de la séduction, se leva à son tour et dit : « Laissez, Mme Evans, je vais le faire... »  
  
Kathleen le remercia par un sourire à fait pâlir d'envie Miss Angleterre et James emboîta le pas à Lily, les bras chargés de vaisselle.  
  
« Quel gentleman ! » constata Lily en mettant les assiettes et les verres dans une drôle de machine.  
  
« Je sais, merci. » dit-il d'un ton faussement suffisant. « Hum, Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
« Ca, » répondit Lily en pointant la machine, « c'est un lave-vaisselle et comme son nom l'indique cela sert à laver la vaisselle. Et ceci ainsi que ça, » ajouta-t-elle en fourrant deux choses dans les mains du jeune homme, « ce sont du produit pour la vaisselle et une éponge. Allez, hop. Travaille ! »  
  
James sourit. Oh, oui, il aimait cette fille.  
  
Et sans attendre, il s'attela assidûment à sa tâche. Si son père, Andrew Christopher Potter, troisième du nom, l'avait aperçu à ce moment précis, il aurait fait une rupture d'anévrisme.  
  
Encore dommage...  
  
« Et bien... Un irréprochable gentleman qui obéit sans sourciller et en plus, qui se trouve être un joli jeune homme. Vous ferez un parfait homme à marier, Monsieur Potter. » déclara Lily dans son oreille.  
  
James se retourna et attrapa Lily par la taille, ne se souciant pas le moins du monde de ses mains pleines de mousse.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda James d'une voix douce en déposant une lignée de baisers le long de son cou.  
  
Lily se contenta d'acquiescer et James s'empara de ses lèvres. Il sentit Lily essayer de le repousser, après tout, sa famille était dans la pièce d'à côté, sûrement en train de bombarder de questions les quatre sorciers qui étaient encore avec eux, mais bien vite elle abandonna son combat.  
  
Gagné ! Evans : 1, Potter : 2  
  
Personne ne vit passer l'après-midi. Lily leur expliqua le déroulement d'un mariage moldu, explication qui fut ponctuée par d'innombrables fous rires. James ne put s'empêcher de trouver les coutumes moldues désuètes et terriblement excentriques. Avec toutes ces fleurs et ces paillettes, cela ressemblait plus à un spectacle qu'à un engagement.   
  
Malheureusement, l'heure du retour arriva elle aussi rapidement. James ne pouvait pas se résoudre à retourner chez lui. Mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?  
  
L'horloge du hall sonna l'heure fatidique. James soupira.  
  
« Déjà ? » s'étonna tristement Carolin, « et bien, à demain Lily. »  
  
« Merci d'avoir gaspillé ton temps avec nous. » plaisanta Sirius.  
  
Lily sourit gentiment et dit : « Vous trouverez la cheminée sans moi ? Je n'ai aucune envie de descendre pour me retrouver face à face avec la traîtresse... »  
  
Tous acquiescèrent et sortirent de la chambre à regret. Remus sifflota la marche funèbre alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, James trouva cet air bien approprié au moment. Tous se sentaient un peu coupable de laisser Lily seule après avoir vu ce qu'elle devait endurer.  
  
« Je te rejoins Sirius, j'ai oublié quelque chose. » déclara James sur un coup de tête. Il grimpa les escaliers en courant et gagna rapidement la chambre de Lily.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte tout doucement et la vit, allongée sur son lit les mains sur les yeux. James s'approcha à pas de loup et se jeta littéralement sur la jeune fille, la faisant sursauter efficacement.  
  
« J'avais oublié de te dire au revoir convenablement. » avoua James sur un ton coupable, faisant sourire Lily.  
  
Le jeune homme lui fit alors ses adieux de la meilleure façon dont elle pouvait rêver.  
  
C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que James quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Sirius, laissant une Lily le souffle coupé.  
  
James Potter, vainqueur par K.O. !  
  
James dormit comme un loir cette nuit-là, la première fois depuis bien des semaines.   
  
Comme chaque matin depuis des années, il alla se doucher, se prépara et alla déjeuner, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec ses parents.  
  
Ce fut certes avec un certain soulagement qu'après un quart d'heure d'interrogatoire paternel, il put partir chez Sirius qui l'attendait à nouveau adossé contre un mur.  
  
« Tu es encore en retard. » constata-t-il.  
  
« Va dire ça à mon père... » répliqua James.  
  
« Non merci, plutôt mourir que de me confronter à Andrew Potter. » s'exclama Sirius, « Allez, on y va. »   
  
Quelques secondes plus tard, merci à la poudre de cheminette, ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des Evans, où Lily les attendait.  
  
« Vous êtes les premiers, tiens. » dit-elle en tendant une pile de vêtements à Sirius. « La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, à droite. »  
  
Sirius, qui comme James, avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas discuter les ordres de Lily, s'exécuta sans sourciller.  
  
« Et ceux-ci, c'est pour toi. » ajouta-t-elle en tendant une autre pile d'habits à James. « Je t'accompagnerai bien pour être sûre que tu arrives à te changer mais je dois attendre les autres... »  
  
« Dommage... » murmura James avant de l'embrasser tendrement. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi nous devons nous changer ? »  
  
« C'est simple, je vais vous faire découvrir le monde moldu aujourd'hui. » déclara Lily.  
  
« Quel programme. » constata James en déposant un dernier baiser sur le dos de sa main.  
  
Il lui sourit une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, sans qu'un petit air rêveur ne quitte son visage. Oh, oui, il aimait vraiment cette fille.  
  
Cette journée fut la plus étrange de toute son existence aux yeux de James. Tout le surprenait en commençant par l'habillement étrange des gens, les curieuses machines et engins à chaque coin de rue et de maison, même les habitudes des gens l'étonnaient. Mais James était sûr d'une chose, c'est que les sorciers qui vantaient leur supériorité, se trompaient complètement. Car si les moldus n'avaient pas la magie, ils avaient la technologie !  
  
Le fait d'être habillé en moldu, de se comporter en moldu avait ouvert à James la perception d'un mot qui lui était alors encore inconnu : la liberté. Quand il s'était assis dans un cinéma londonien à côté de Lily, il ne faisait plus parti du monde magique, il n'était plus le seul héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers. Il était simplement un jeune homme de 17 ans en train de regarder un film, à côté de la plus belle fille d'Angleterre.  
  
Mais lorsqu'ils retournèrent chez Lily, le retour à la réalité fut très rude... Car lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon pour rejoindre la cheminée qui les ramènerait chez eux, quelqu'un les attendait déjà.  
  
Le sang de James sembla se glacer dans ses veines, par réflexe, il resserra la main de Lily et dit en essayant de garder la tête froide : « Andrew, quelle bonne surprise. »  
  
La seule chose qui aurait pu sauver James aurait été de courir, courir très vite.  
  
« James, je suis content de te voir moi aussi. Kathleen m'a gentiment offert un thé, pour t'attendre. » dit Andrew avec un rictus en désignant la mère de Lily, « mais je ne savais pas que les Black avaient autant changé. »  
  
« Ma foi, Andrew Potter ne sait pas toujours tout. » rétorqua James.  
  
L'homme leva un sourcil et dit : « James et tes manières ? Qui est donc cette ravissante jeune fille ? »  
  
« Je crois que nous devrions rentrer, Andrew. Il se fait tard. » proposa James qui n'avait aucune envie de mêler Lily à cette histoire.  
  
« James, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » constata Andrew la voix glaciale pourtant très douce.  
  
« Je sais, Andrew. » répliqua James tranquillement.   
  
Le père et le fils s'affrontèrent du regard. Personne dans le salon n'osait même respirer mais Peter éternua.   
  
Le père cilla et se retourna pour dire d'une voix mielleuse : « Merci, Kathleen. Ce thé était vraiment exquis. »  
  
« Je t'enverrai un hibou, Fleurette. » murmura James en donnant un dernier baiser sur la main de Lily, tel le gentleman, profitant de l'instant d'inattention du tyran.  
  
« Nous rentrons, James. » ordonna Andrew en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.  
  
Avant que son père ne transplane, James sourit une dernière fois à Lily.  
  
Il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait. Son père devait être dans une colère noire car selon lui, James venait de déshonorer la famille en sympathisant avec des moldus ! En plus, il s'était ridiculisé en portant ces habits grotesques. Il était un Potter et un Potter digne de ce nom ne fréquente que des sorciers de sang pur ! Il n'était pas question qu'il revoit Lily Evans !  
  
Mais James ne l'entendait pas du tout comme ça. Personne n'allait l'empêcher de revoir Lily. Personne.  
  
Avec un soupçon d'appréhension, il sentit ses pieds atterrir sur le sol froid du manoir Potter. Sans attendre, il s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre mais son père lui tenait toujours fermement l'épaule.  
  
James ne vit pas la gifle partir mais par contre, il la sentit très bien arriver.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la troisième session –  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
ALors ca va a plu ?  
  
Faites le moi savoir avec une review !   
  
Ca vous prendre trois minutes au maximum !  
  
MErci et à bientot ! 


	4. Dream, or not to Dream

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Comment va ?   
  
Désolée, ce chapitre a mis plus de temps à venir mais j'étais complètement bloquée sur quelques passages.  
  
ALors je vous avertis déja que mon L/J avance d'un grand pas dans ce chapitre alors.. voila, j'espère que vous aimerez. De mon point de vue ce chapitre est un poil moins bien donc ce serait vraiment gentil de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé pour que je sache comment l'améliorer.  
  
Sinon, merci aux reviewers ! MErci ! MErci ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres reviews !  
  
Quelques RAR :  
  
Désolé pour la gifle de James mais je trouve ce geste tellement significatif que je n'ai pas pu m'empecher ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ce chapitre, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui se prend les baffes.  
  
Merci encore à : Fumsek2, phenix20, Olingo, lolo, watery 136, did, mymy la harpie, brume, kate potter, lulune, cc johnson et cleare.  
  
Maryline : je suis contente d'arriver à te faire rire. AU début ce n'était pas mon intention mais je suis partie dans mes délires alors... Ce chap a peut-être un peu moins d'humour mais + de romance. Dis-moi ce que tu en auras pensé. BOnne suite!  
  
Maria Potter : ne t'inquiete pas, James trouvera toujours quelque chose pour voir sa Lily, fais moi confiance :). Bonne suite  
  
Kaima: j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne portes pas Andrew dans ton coeur, me trompe-je ? Mais comme on dit, l'amour triomphe toujours!   
  
Anonymoua: je vais bien merci, tu verras un james potter TRES entreprenant dans ce chap. J'espère qu'il te plaira ;), pour la graisse de Pétunia... moui pk pas. Ca fait pas de mal! Allez, bonne suite !  
  
Charlie: mdr, tu m'as donné une bonne idée avec Snape en tenue d'adam... j'essaierai de le glisser dans un chapitre :p J'espère que la suite te plaira.  
  
Hermidark: désolée ! j'ai calé sur des passages alors je n'ai pas pu updaté assez vite !   
  
Umbre77 : merci de me dire que c'est bien écrit ! ca m'a fait moult plaisir ! C'est sûr, l'amour est toujours vainqueur sera respecté... il ne faut pas faillir à la tradition quand même !  
  
Alyssa: euh, je doute que James quitte Lily... il est vraiment amoureux. T'inquiète tu trouveras le bon aussi :) allez, bonne sutie !  
  
Angelina Johnson: démonte pas trop Andrew, j'en ai encore besoin. ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne suite !  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Ad Vitam Aeternam  
  
Quatrième scène :  
  
To Dream or not to Dream  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Ce matin-là, Lily ne se réveilla pas au son des chants des oiseaux comme elle aurait pu le souhaiter mais à la douce mélopée des cris d'une sœur hystérique.  
  
Jurant allègrement, elle plongea sous sa couverture, prête à prolonger son sommeil, lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à face avec un t-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Lily sourit et serra l'habit contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas un t-shirt normal et très innocent, non... c'était celui qu'elle avait soigneusement « oublié » de restituer à son propriétaire. Il était à James.  
  
James... Bon sang ! Ce type la rendait folle ! Lorsqu'il approchait, le sang battait violemment dans ses veines. Quand il l'embrassait, elle avait peur que ses jambes n'arrivent pas à la soutenir assez longtemps. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'éprendre aussi facilement de quelqu'un ?  
  
Elle était tombée amoureuse du garçon le plus inaccessible du monde sorcier. Elle était sa Juliette et il était son Roméo.  
  
Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu mais cela n'avait fait que renforcer son envie de le regarder, d'être dans ses bras et son désir de l'embrasser, de pouvoir poser ses mains sur lui.  
  
Elle se souviendrait sûrement toute sa vie de l'état dans lequel il l'avait laissé le dix juillet. Jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'avait été embrassée pareillement et c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait autant d'effet. Lorsqu'il avait laissé joué ses mains sur sa peau, elle avait été transportée dans un autre monde.   
  
Elle n'avait jamais autant désiré quelqu'un et cela l'effrayait. Parfois elle se demandait, si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.  
  
Lily envoya valser sa couverture à l'autre bout de sa chambre. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour rester couverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la journée s'annonçait magnifique mais cela ne suffit pas à faire sourire Lily. Elle doutait fort que James puisse venir au mariage aujourd'hui. Vu la réaction de son père trois semaines auparavant, Lily pensait bien qu'Andrew Potter allait séquestrer son fils pour l'empêcher de se confondre avec des moldus.  
  
La vie était vraiment trop injuste.  
  
Lily enfouit sa tête dans le t-shirt de James. Son odeur fit ressurgir des rêves qui même pendant son sommeil faisaient rougir Lily. Ces derniers temps, sa relation avec James avaient donné naissance à des fantasmes et des envies dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence. Son imagination avait créé des songes pour lesquels sa mère l'aurait volontiers envoyé dans un couvent. Après tout, la pure et chaste Kathleen Evans prônait l'abstinence la plus totale avant le mariage.  
  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment et la face réjouie de sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure.  
  
« Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ce n'est pas le moment de paresser ! Je me marie aujourd'hui. Va déjeuner. » s'exclama-t-elle en une tirade.  
  
Lily pesta contre sa mère et obéit sans grande motivation. Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla rapidement avec un pantalon ample et un débardeur. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle à manger, ses yeux furent agressés par un assortiment de fleurs multicolores. Evidemment, sa mère, pour ne pas faillir à sa réputation d'excentrique, avait tenu à ce que le mariage se déroule dans le jardin et la réception dans la maison.  
  
Lily s'assit à un bord de la table avec un croissant et un café, essayant de garder son sérieux face à une Pétunia dont les cheveux étaient criblés de bigoudis ridicules.  
  
Quinze minutes plus tard, Lily remonta dans sa chambre en traînant les pieds. Si seulement James était là...  
  
Elle attrapa une brosse à cheveux, s'assit sur son lit et commença à se coiffer d'un air absent.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et sans même attendre de réponse, Pétunia entra en disant : « Maman veut que nous soyons parfaites. Alors, fais un effort. C'est le bon moment pour apprendre à utiliser correctement du maquillage. »   
  
Et elle repartit en claquant la porte.  
  
Lily soupira et continua à se coiffer, toujours sans conviction.  
  
Quelqu'un frappa à nouveau à la porte et ce fut au tour de Kathleen Evans d'entrer sans permission en disant : « Chérie, je veux que tu sois absolument parfaite. Cette journée est vraiment importante pour moi. Alors fais un petit effort. »  
  
Avec un sourire, elle referma la porte.  
  
Légèrement agacée par le manque de confiance dont faisaient preuve sa mère et sa sœur, elle se mit à l'œuvre. Après tout, elle avait séduit James Potter. Elle ne pouvait pas être si horrible que ça... non ?  
  
Pour la troisième fois, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter Lily qui était en train de manier prudemment du rouge à lèvre. Evidemment, ce petit objet, plutôt rusé et fourbe, profita de cet instant d'inattention pour prendre son indépendance dans la joue de la jeune fille.  
  
« QUOI ENCORE ? » hurla Lily en essuyant le surplus de maquillage.  
  
« Hum, on m'a dit de venir ici. » déclara quelqu'un timidement.  
  
Cette voix... Lily laissa tomber son mouchoir.   
  
« James ! » s'exclama Lily en allant se jeter dans les bras du nouvel arrivant.  
  
« Bonjour, Miss Evans. » murmura James en poussant la porte avec le pied.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux, la tête enfouie dans le cou du jeune homme, et murmura : « Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas... »  
  
« Je ne manquerais pour rien au monde une occasion de te serrer dans mes bras. » déclara avec conviction James en caressant tendrement les cheveux de Lily.  
  
« Mais ton père ? » s'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête.  
  
« Mon père ne m'empêchera pas d'être près de toi. Un maraudeur a plus d'un tour dans son sac ! » assura James.  
  
Lily sourit et accueillit avec plaisir le baiser que lui offrit le jeune homme en y répondant avec encore plus de passion.  
  
C'était un véritable rêve.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué. » avoua-t-il le souffle court.  
  
« Je vois ça. » dit en retour Lily en mordant affectueusement la lèvre inférieure de James.  
  
Ce dernier soupira de contentement et déclara : « Je te préfère sans tout ce maquillage superflu. »  
  
Lily quitta les bras de James non sans regrets et dit amèrement : « Encore, un coup de ma vieille et vile traîtresse de mère. Tout doit être parfait pour ce mariage, à commencer par Pétunia et moi. »  
  
« Mais tu es déjà parfaite, Lily. » assura James.  
  
« Arrête James, tu vas me faire rougir. » dit Lily.  
  
« Tu rougis déjà. » constata James avec un sourire.  
  
Lily grimaça légèrement, il avait encore gagné une manche. Il lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce tu es venu faire dans ma chambre ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Et bien, premièrement je suis venu pour te dire bonjour, visiblement, c'est fait. Deuxièmement, je voulais t'embrasser et ça aussi, c'est fait. Troisièmement, ta mère m'a dit que tu pourrais m'habiller pour la cérémonie. » énuméra James.  
  
« J'en ai pour deux secondes. » dit Lily en allant plonger la tête dans son armoire pour en ressortir une chemise, un pantalon et une cravate.  
  
« Ma mère a tout prévu. » ajouta-t-elle en donnant les habits à James. « Je vais te laisser te changer... »  
  
Sur ce, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas songer au spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler dans sa propre chambre. Devant son miroir, Lily peaufina son maquillage et sa coiffure. Rien de bien compliqué, non, Lily préférait rester naturelle, d'ailleurs James aussi, la préférait ainsi.  
  
Mais d'un autre côté, elle voulait se faire belle. Elle voulait lui plaire, se faire désirer.  
  
Elle ajouta une goutte de parfum dans sa nuque comme touche finale et retourna vers sa chambre. L'horloge du hall annonça qu'il était huit heures et demie. James était vraiment arrivé tôt, les autres ne devait venir que dans une demi-heure et la cérémonie commencerait normalement vers midi.  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte. James devait sûrement être habillé.  
  
Mais elle avait tord...  
  
Lily sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et James se figea net, sa chemise blanche pendant mollement à son bras droit.  
  
Les yeux de Lily, soudain dotés d'une conscience complètement autonome, décidèrent alors de faire un petit voyage très instructif sur l'anatomie pectorale d'un jeune homme plutôt bien bâti de 17 ans.  
  
James s'en rendit compte et dit avec un sourire : « Ne te gêne pas surtout. »  
  
La raison de Lily, qui avait de plus en plus tendance à quitter le monde réel, refit surface. Balbutiant quelques excuses, Lily claqua la porte derrière elle, plus rouge qu'une pivoine.  
  
Calme, Lily, du calme. Il ne s'est rien passé, c'est un rêve, tu vas te réveiller.  
  
Lentement, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte.  
  
Juste un rêve, mais définitivement un rêve très agréable...  
  
James ouvrit la porte brusquement et Lily, perdant son équilibre, se retrouva coucher à ses pieds.  
  
« Miss Evans, vraiment. Un peu de tenue, je vous prie. » dit James, avec son éternel sourire.  
  
Lily cacha son visage dans ses mains comme pour cacher sa honte et dit : « Je suis désolée James. Quelle honte... »  
  
L'expression de James s'adoucit, il remit Lily sur ses pieds et ferma la porte. Puis prenant Lily dans ses bras, il déclara : « Mais tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je n'ose pas imaginer comment j'aurais réagi si nos rôles avaient été inversés. »   
  
Lily se serra contre lui et il ajouta avec un grand sourire : « Et d'un côté, je suis heureux de constater que je te fais de l'effet. »  
  
« Mais tu m'en fait peut-être un peu trop... » dit Lily en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés.  
  
« Alors tu m'en vois ravi. » avoua James en l'étreignant étroitement.  
  
Ne supportant plus ce souffle chaud sur sa peau, Lily franchit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient leurs deux visages.  
  
Et là, Lily en fut vraiment convaincue. Elle était vraiment amoureuse.  
  
Bravo ! Comme si elle n'avait pas assez de problèmes sans ça !  
  
Lily frissonna légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de James courir le long de son dos. Mais elle ne fut pas déçue de l'initiative du jeune homme lorsque ses lèvres délaissèrent les siennes pour goûter à sa nuque et à ses épaules.  
  
« James, il faut que je finisse de me préparer. » soupira Lily, faisant preuve d'une volonté hors de commun.  
  
« Oui, oui... » marmonna James en regagnant les lèvres de la jeune fille, visiblement décidé à continuer.  
  
« James... » insista Lily.  
  
« D'accord, je me rends. Tu as encore gagné... » constata James avec un sourire en desserrant son étreinte.  
  
Lily remarqua alors que sa cravate ressemblait à tout, sauf à une cravate.  
  
Elle sourit avec indulgence et s'approcha de lui en disant : « Attends, je vais faire le nœud. »  
  
James devait avoir une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, c'est pourquoi elle empila rapidement quelques livres pour être à la bonne hauteur et fit consciencieusement le nœud en question.  
  
« Vraiment James, un gentleman comme toi se doit de savoir faire un nœud de cravate ! Même avec une seule main ! » dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
  
« Oh, mais je sais beaucoup de choses avec une main. » susurra James d'une voix grave.  
  
Lily frémit à nouveau et tout en tirant sur sa cravate pour le rapprocher d'elle, elle demanda : « Vraiment ? Et quelles choses ? »  
  
« Par exemple, ceci... » dit –il en faisant glisser lentement sa main le long de son échine pour arriver sur ...  
  
« James, enlève ta main, mon chéri. » ordonna Lily.  
  
« Et pourquoi le ferais-je, mon ange ? » demanda James avec un air innocent.  
  
« Parce que sinon, » dit Lily en plaçant, d'un mouvement vif, son genou dans l'entrejambe du garçon, « tu risques de ne plus pouvoir faire d'enfant, mon amour. »  
  
James retira automatiquement sa main et recula d'un pas. Il se baissa légèrement, attrapa la main de Lily et l'effleura des lèvres. Puis, la lâchant, il sortit de la pièce en souriant.   
  
A ce moment-là, Lily aurait eu besoin d'un grand verre d'eau glacée.  
  
Les trois maraudeurs accompagnés de Carolin arrivèrent légèrement en avance grâce au magicobus. Lily du fournir un autre costume à Peter dont les parents étaient tous les deux des sorciers. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement que Lily se retrouva enfin seule dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Elle déposa la robe qu'avait choisie sa mère sur son lit. Elle devait avouer que sa mère avait très bon goût. La robe, en soie rouge pâle, était tout simplement splendide et sûrement très chère.   
  
Lily soupira, l'habit semblait tellement délicat qu'elle n'allait pas oser bouger de toute la journée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se déshabilla. Mais à peine avait-elle enlevé son pantalon que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.  
  
« Entrez... » dit Lily un peu agacée d'être dérangée toutes les cinq minutes.  
  
Vernon entra et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.  
  
« Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Vernon ? » demanda Lily légèrement mal à l'aise.  
  
Vernon s'avança et dit en la fixant : « Peut-être oui. »  
  
Lily recula d'un pas, il commençait à avoir un comportement des plus étranges.  
  
« En fait, il y a une tradition en Angleterre qui se fait juste avant le mariage, pour les hommes uniquement. » déclara Vernon, en s'avançant encore plus.   
  
« Et qu'implique-t-elle ? » dit Lily en espérant que Vernon allait repartir rapidement.  
  
« Que les hommes ont le droit de connaître une dernière femme avant de se marier. » répondit Vernon en prenant de force le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains pour planter un rude baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
Lily le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'écria, dégoûtée : « Ne m'approche pas, espèce de porc ! »  
  
Mais Vernon ne fit que sourire et dit : « Mais voyons Lily, c'est la tradition ! »  
  
« Tu es immonde ! Je suis la fille de ta future femme !» s'exclama Lily.  
  
« Et où est le problème ? » demanda Vernon avec un rictus.  
  
Lily ne put rien répondre tellement elle était choquée, la seule chose qu'elle put faire fut d'administrer à son futur beau-père la plus belle gifle que Londres ait jamais connu.  
  
Le silence s'installa tandis que Vernon massait sa joue endolorie. Son sourire ne l'avait toujours pas quitté lorsqu'il dit : « J'aime quand les femmes me résistent. »  
  
Il empoigna Lily brusquement par la taille et la força à l'embrasser. Lily essaya de le repousser mais il était trop fort pour elle. Mais elle continua à se débattre en espérant que quelqu'un vienne.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit sur James.  
  
« Au fait, Lily... NOM DE DIEU, DURSLEY, GROSSE BRUTE, LACHE-LA IMMEDIATEMENT !»  
  
Vernon desserra son étreinte, surpris et Lily en profita pour le repousser et lui balancer une autre gifle qui resterait à jamais dans les annales des claques.  
  
« Sinon quoi ? » demanda Vernon comme si le coup de Lily ne l'avait pas affecté, « qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, petit ? »  
  
Lily n'avait jamais vu James aussi en colère, il fulminait. Mais malgré sa fureur, par rapport à la force, il ne pouvait rien faire face à Vernon, mais c'est alors qu'il sortit sa baguette de son pantalon pour la pointer sur Vernon.  
  
« Sinon, je doute que tu ressortes de cette pièce indemne. » déclara James d'un ton menaçant.  
  
« Tu n'oseras pas. » dit Vernon d'un air hautain.  
  
« Chiche.» dit James en serrant sa baguette.  
  
« C'est du bluff. » ajouta-t-il sûr de lui.  
  
« On parie ? » demanda James avec un sourire provocateur.  
  
Vernon sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis dit : « Tu regrettas de m'avoir repoussé, Lily. Tu verras... »  
  
Sur ces mots, il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.  
  
L'expression de James s'adoucit aussitôt et il se précipita sur Lily en disant : « Est-ce que ça va, Lily ? Il t'a fait mal. »  
  
« Non, je vais bien,» assura-t-elle, « Merci James. »   
  
« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir de gentleman. » déclara James, « tu es certaine que tout va bien ? »  
  
Lily sourit. Maintenant, tout allait bien.  
  
« Oui, je t'assure, James, je vais bien. » répondit Lily.  
  
« Ce type est un horreur. » déclara le jeune homme.  
  
« Et ma mère va l'épouser, je ne peux rien y faire. Ca me dégoûte. » murmura Lily.  
  
James la serra contre lui, pour la réconforter et ajouta : « Ca ira, Lily. Je serai toujours là pour voler à ton secours et te défendre. »  
  
« Mon héros ! » plaisanta Lily.  
  
Oui, maintenant tout allait très bien.  
  
« Au fait, tu es très belle dans cette tenue. » ajouta James avec espièglerie.  
  
Lily rougit, non pas parce qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup vêtue, mais de plaisir. Elle aimait lui plaire.  
  
« C'est vrai ? Je te plais comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.  
  
« Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer. » murmura James en captant ses lèvres.  
  
Lily se serra contre James. Elle voulait arrêter de penser, oublier sa mère, Vernon, ce faux mariage, envoyer valser toutes ses obligations et ses frustrations. Elle voulait seulement être avec James, sentir ses mains et ses lèvres sur sa peau.  
  
Le baiser se fit plus pressant alors que Lily laissait de côté toutes ses inquiétudes. Lentement, elle défit son nœud de cravate.  
  
« Lily, quel dommage... un si beau nœud. » taquina James en murmurant contre ses lèvres.  
  
Lily sourit et entraîna James sur son lit en le tirant par la cravate. Doucement, James s'allongea près d'elle pour continuer à embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa portée.   
  
« James... la porte. » murmura Lily à mi-voix.   
  
Le jeune homme chercha à tâtons sa baguette et murmura rapidement un sort qui rendait la pièce impénétrable et complètement isolée de l'intérieur.  
  
« Lily, tu es sure de le vouloir ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
La jeune fille ne lui répondit que par un baiser. A partir de cet instant, Lily oublia tout, en commençant par les principes religieux que lui avait inculqué sa mère depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il n'y avait plus que James qui comptait. Elle ne ressentait plus que la douce torture que son amant lui infligeait...  
  
Leurs respirations étaient saccadées lorsque James embrassa une dernière fois Lily en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.  
  
Lily ferma les yeux, sentant les mains de James caresser ses cheveux tendrement.  
  
A ce moment-là, la vie était parfaite. Un vrai paradis sur terre. Un rêve.  
  
« Lily, j'ai quelque chose de terrible à t'avouer... » murmura James.  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un visage tendre et aimant penché au-dessus du sien.  
  
James reprit dans un murmure : « Je crois, non j'en suis sûr. Je suis amoureux de toi, complètement amoureux. »  
  
Lily sourit. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse même dans un rêve.  
  
« J'ai encore pire à t'avouer, James. » murmura-t-elle, « Je t'aime... »  
  
« Nous sommes perdus. » dit-il en riant avant de l'embrasser.  
  
Lily rit doucement et se blottit contre lui, effleurant délicatement ses épaules et son torse. Elle sentit ses mains se poser sur son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Elle posa un baiser sur sa peau.   
  
Tout était absolument parfait.  
  
Sans se soucier du mariage qui allait bientôt être célébré, des invités qui commençaient à arriver ou encore des quatre sorciers qui devaient se demander ce qu'ils fabriquaient, ils se laissèrent emporter par le sommeil.  
  
A nouveau, Lily ne se réveilla pas au son des chants des oiseaux mais grâce aux cris de sa sœur, toujours hystérique.  
  
Ce que Lily mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre, c'est que Pétunia était en train de tambouriner sur la porte en criant : « Lily ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le mariage commence dans un quart d'heure ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour descendre. »  
  
Lily n'assimila pas les paroles de sa sœur et décida de prolonger son sommeil. Le mariage ne pouvait pas être dans dix minutes, elle avait dû mal comprendre, elle venait de se réveiller. Elle avait rêvé de James, un rêve très agréable. Elle voulut se tourner pour trouver une position plus confortable mais quelque chose l'empêcha de bouger.  
  
Ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois, elle se rendit compte que James Potter était réellement dans son lit, qu'elle avait vraiment couché avec lui. Lily sourit et se nicha contre lui pour continuer son sommeil.  
  
Finalement, la réalité avait dépassé toutes les espérances qu'elle avait créées en rêve.  
  
James resserra son étreinte et dit en ouvrant les yeux : « Bonjour à nouveau, jeune demoiselle. »  
  
Lily sourit et lui embrassa chastement la joue.   
  
Mais alors que Lily s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, la voix nasillarde de Pétunia se remit à crier : « Bon sang, Lily ! Ouvre cette porte et descends ! La cérémonie est dans dix minutes ! »  
  
« La cérémonie... » répéta James d'un air absent.  
  
« Dix minutes... » ajouta Lily qui n'arrivait pas à résonner logiquement.  
  
Soudain, leurs esprits s'éclairèrent et ils s'écrièrent ensemble : « C'est pas vrai ! »  
  
Sautant hors du lit, Lily, en un temps record, s'habilla, se recoiffa et parfit son maquillage. Ce n'était pas impeccable mais d'un côté, cela ne comptait plus. Elle avait la preuve que James la désirait.  
  
Jugeant qu'elle était prête, elle s'aperçut que ce dernier, lui aussi habillé, était en plein combat avec sa cravate.  
  
Riant de bon cœur, elle fit le nœud d'une main experte.  
  
« Cette robe te va comme un gant, Lily. » assura James d'un œil appréciateur.  
  
Lily lui sourit, lui vola un dernier baiser et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Pétunia.  
  
« Enfin, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » demanda Pétunia sur un ton de reproche.  
  
Mais Lily ne l'écoutait pas, elle était sur une autre planète, dans un autre monde.   
  
La cérémonie se passa très rapidement pour Lily (et seulement pour elle car la messe dura plus de deux heures) dont l'état n'avait pas changé. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa sœur l'empoigna pour aller faire les traditionnelles photos.   
  
Après plus d'une heure de pose, à cause de la mariée qui n'était jamais satisfaite des personnes qui se faisaient photographier, Lily fut enfin libérée. Elle espérait trouver les maraudeurs et Carolin mais à chaque pas, elle était arrêtée par un oncle ou une tante. Les gens durent la trouver très étrange, en effet, le sourire ne la quittait pas.   
  
Le sort semblait s'acharner sur elle, car lorsque enfin, elle aperçut ses amis, elle dut aller s'asseoir seule à la table principale pour le souper.  
  
Enfin sortie de son état second de complète euphorie, elle trouva le repas plus long et plus ennuyant que jamais. Elle était assise entre Pétunia et un cousin éloigné dont le nom lui échappait la plupart du temps.  
  
Le bal commença et Lily, la tête appuyé contre sa main, continua à triturer un pauvre morceau totalement innocent de pièce montée.   
  
« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? » demanda une voix.  
  
Lily releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de James. Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre, la réponse était claire.  
  
James l'emmena dans un coin reculé de la piste de danse pour l'enlacer étroitement.  
  
« Tu commençais à me manquer. » avoua James.  
  
Lily lui sourit et, passant ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Bon sang... Ce n'était pas un rêve.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la quatrième session -  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Voila !  
  
Le titre du prochain chapitre sera "Sea, Sex and Sun." et le point de vue sera encore celui de Lily.  
  
Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ca m'aiderait beaucoup à m'améliorer !  
  
Merci et à bientôt ! 


	5. Sea, Sex and Sun

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
De un : désolée et tout le tralala . Mes changements ont tardé et ne sont pas encore finis. Mais bon, c'est la vie et vous y pouvez pas grand chose.  
  
De deux : joyeux noël  
  
De trois : Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Merci !  
  
Amusez-vous bien !   
  
(Si vous le pouvez téléchargez la musique Sea sex and sun de Gainsbourg... ca met l'ambiance... mdr)  
  
:::::::::  
  
Ad Vitam Aeternam  
  
Cinquième scène :  
  
Sea, Sex and Sun  
  
:::::::::  
  
Le soleil, au zénith, brillait, sans aucun nuage pour l'en dissuader. La plage était plutôt tranquille, la vie était rythmée par le bruit régulier des vagues et les cris des enfants qui jouaient au bord de l'eau, sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents.  
  
Dans un coin plus reculé de la plage, un groupe d'adolescents riaient, discutaient ou simplement bronzaient au soleil...  
  
Lily sentait le soleil enflammer lentement sa peau. Cela devait faire plus de deux heures qu'elle était étendue là, elle ne savait plus exactement. Le livre qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt dans l'après-midi était posé sur son visage pour la protéger des rayons du soleil. Elle entendait la discussion tantôt tranquille tantôt animée de Remus, Carolin et Sirius.  
  
Parfois la mère de Remus venait leur apporter des boissons et un peu de nourriture. Elle paraissait vraiment heureuse de voir son fils avec des amis. Lily se demandait bien pourquoi, Remus était une personne très sympathique, pourquoi n'aurait-il aucun ami ?  
  
Lily avait été enchantée de voir arriver l'invitation de Remus à venir passer une journée chez lui, au bord de la Manche. Sa mère était partie en voyage de noces avec Vernon il y a déjà une semaine et Lily s'ennuyait à mourir chez elle avec pour seule compagnie sa douce et tendre sœur, Pétunia.  
  
Grâce au magicobus, le voyage avait été bien plus court que par des moyens moldus. Remus habitait une jolie maison avec ses parents au bord de la mer.  
  
Mais, malgré ce cadre idyllique, le moral de Lily n'était pas au beau fixe, bien au contraire du soleil qui brillait sans relâche. Le seul contact qu'elle avait avec James était la correspondance par hibou, et cela ne suffisait vraiment pas. Elle avait besoin de plus, beaucoup plus. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'il serait là et avait soigneusement caché sa déception quand elle avait constaté que ce n'était pas le cas.  
  
Lily se sentait bien, elle aimait sentir le soleil chauffer sa peau, cela lui rappelait les baisers de James, comme un ersatz.   
  
Soudain, Lily sentit picoter le creux de son bras. Satané moustique, comme si elle n'avait pas été déjà assez dévorée. D'un geste las, elle massa gentiment son bras.   
  
Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, Lily sentit un souffle chaud dans sa nuque. Intriguée, elle enleva le livre qui cachait son visage et se retrouva face à face avec les yeux rieurs de James.  
  
Finalement, c'était vraiment un gros moustique.  
  
« Alors, Lily, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il en riant.  
  
Le cœur de Lily se mit à battre à toute pompe comme si elle venait de courir un marathon.  
  
Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta sur le jeune homme, le plaquant efficacement contre le sable, puis dit : « Tu ne pourrais pas dire bonjour comme une personne normale ? »  
  
« Je ne suis pas normal, Lily, je suis un sorcier. » avoua-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.  
  
« Crétin... » murmura Lily avant de faire la chose qui lui avait le plus manquée pendant cette semaine.  
  
Lily se laissa faire avec plaisir lorsque James la renversa à son tour sur le sable pour l'embrasser avec encore plus de ferveur sous les yeux soit réjouis, complètement perdus, ou abasourdis de Remus, Carolin et Sirius.   
  
« Tu m'as manqué. » admit Lily en effleurant la joue de James du bout des doigts.  
  
James se contenta de lui sourire.  
  
« Excusez-moi ? » dit Carolin d'une voix timide.  
  
« Oui ? » répondit James d'un air totalement innocent en s'asseyant à côté de Lily.  
  
« Je crois qu'on a loupé un épisode... » déclara Carolin sur un ton complètement désemparé.  
  
« En effet, nous avons visiblement loupé l'épisode où ils ont cessé d'être aveugles. » dit Remus avec un grand sourire, « je te l'avais dit, James. »  
  
« Tu le savais ? Traître ! » s'écria Carolin en pointant Remus d'un air faussement outré.  
  
Lily commença à rire, rapidement suivie par James. Mais, Sirius, de son côté, ne riait pas du tout.  
  
« Est-ce que ça va, Sirius ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Non, pas vraiment. C'est terrible que vous soyez ensemble... » avoua-t-il d'un ton grave et sérieux.  
  
« Pourquoi ? » insista Lily qui commençait réellement à s'inquiéter. Quand Sirius devenait grave et sérieux, cela ne présageait rien de bon. D'ailleurs, James s'était lui aussi tendu.  
  
« Et bien, maintenant, je suis le seul célibataire ! » s'exclama-t-il sur un ton digne d'une tragédie grecque.  
  
James poussa un soupir de soulagement.  
  
« Tu m'oublies, Patmol ! Moi aussi, je suis délaissée par la gente féminine... » intervint une nouvelle voix.  
  
« Queudver ! Mon sauveur ! Allez, viens, on va former un club pour célibataires endurcis. » déclara Sirius en faisant asseoir le dernier maraudeur à ses côtés.  
  
A nouveau, tous éclatèrent de rire.  
  
L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé ; la plage était pratiquement déserte. Lily était toujours étendue sur le sable mais cette fois dans les bras de James. Elle ne pouvait rêver de mieux, cette proximité lui procurait un calme absolu.  
  
« Lily ? » demanda soudainement James.  
  
La jeune fille se contenta de relever la tête vers lui.  
  
« Sais-tu que cette tenue est totalement indécente ? » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Lily regarda inutilement son maillot de bain puis répondit à voix basse : « Indécent parce que ce maillot en montre trop aux autres ? Ou parce qu'il ne t'en montre pas assez ? »  
  
James fit semblant de réfléchir et dit : « Les deux, Miss Evans, les deux. »  
  
Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ajouta : « Il y a un peu trop de curieux pour que je puisse satisfaire vos désirs, Monsieur Potter. Je suis vraiment désolée. »  
  
« Pas autant que moi... » avoua James avec un sourire, « mais d'un côté, cela me sauve. Sinon, j'aurais été dans l'obligation de m'imaginer notre cher camarade Rogue en tenue d'Adam pour calmer mes ardeurs, je ne tiens pas à devoir m'infliger ce supplice. »  
  
« Quelle horreur ! » dit Lily en grimaçant.  
  
James lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.   
  
Puis, Lily s'allongea tout contre lui et ferma les yeux alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux d'un geste lent. Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par le rythme régulier des battements du cœur de James et protégée par sa chaleur.  
  
Lily fut réveillée par des bruits de légères explosions. Elle en déduisit que ses trois amis s'étaient embarqués dans une bataille explosive, le dernier jeu sorcier sorti sur le marché qui était promis à un bel avenir.  
  
Elle restait totalement immobile contre James, ses amis devaient sûrement penser qu'elle était encore endormie. Mais elle était tellement bien contre James qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de bouger.  
  
Sans prévenir, une explosion un peu violente se fit entendre, signe caractéristique qu'un joueur venait de perdre.  
  
« Encore perdu, Sirius » dit Remus.  
  
« Remus, idiot de loup-garou, pourrais-je un jour te battre ? » soupira Sirius.  
  
Lily sourit contre James, c'est vrai que Remus était absolument imbattable dans presque tous les jeux. Soudain, Lily fronça les sourcils. Loup-garou ?   
  
« Sirius, ne plaisante pas avec ça. » avertit Carolin avant d'ajouter à voix basse : « Lily pourrait nous entendre. »  
  
Entendre quoi ?   
  
« Lily comprendrait, je crois qu'on pourrait lui dire. » dit Remus d'une voix douce.  
  
« Bien sûr qu'elle comprendrait mais taisez-vous, vous allez finir par la réveiller. » gronda James à voix basse.  
  
« Trop tard. » dit Lily en se redressant, déposant au baiser sur l'épaule de James au passage.  
  
Remus, Sirius et Carolin échangèrent des regards gênés.  
  
« Je vous l'avais dit... Mais on ne m'écoute jamais. » murmura James en feignant la tristesse.  
  
« Alors ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Et bien… Nous n'avons pas été tout à fait honnêtes avec toi. » dit lentement Remus.  
  
« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ? C'est quoi cette histoire de loup-garou ? » insista Lily.  
  
« Hum… c'est-à-dire… » balbutia Remus.  
  
« On en a, comme qui dirait, apprivoisé un. » avoua James avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
Lily leva un sourcil et regarda attentivement ses quatre amis qui tout à coup, semblèrent trouver un immense intérêt aux deux enfants qui construisaient un château de sable ou encore au coucher de soleil.  
  
Puis lentement, les rouages encore embrumés du cerveau de Lily recommencèrent à marcher. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Remus ? Un loup-garou ?  
  
« Impossible… » souffla Lily.  
  
« On ne dirait pas, hein ? » dit Sirius en souriant.  
  
« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Remus. » murmura Lily.  
  
« Il n'y a rien à dire, Fleurette. » déclara Remus avec un sourire.  
  
« Incroyable… » murmura Lily.  
  
« N'est-ce pas ? En fait, on cherchait un animal de compagnie bien particulier pour les maraudeurs...» commença James.  
  
« Alors on a pensé au loup-garou. » continua Peter.  
  
« Et comme il s'avérait par une totale et merveilleuse coïncidence que j'en étais un... » ajouta Remus.  
  
« On l'a adopté ! » acheva Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment pas croyables. » soupira Lily.  
  
« Attends, moi ça fait six ans que je les supporte ! Toi, ça ne fait que quelques mois !» s'écria Carolin sur le ton de la révélation.  
  
« Tu nous blesses, là, petite Serdaigle. » avoua Sirius avec un regard de chien battu.  
  
« Et les transformations, ce n'est pas trop terrible ? » demanda Lily timidement.  
  
« Un temps, elle étaient horribles. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux.» répondit Remus avec un sourire un peu forcé.  
  
« Comment est-ce possible ? » insista Lily.  
  
Les maraudeurs se regardèrent et après un accord tacite, acquiescèrent. Lily fronça les sourcils, qu'allait-elle encore apprendre ?  
  
« Ils m'accompagnent durant les pleines lunes. » déclara Remus.  
  
« Nous sommes devenus des animagi. » ajouta James.  
  
L'information mit un moment pour parvenir dans la partie analytique du cerveau de Lily. Et tout ce qu'elle put penser après avoir assimiler ces paroles fut : ils se moquent de moi.  
  
« C'est ça, et mon nom est Godric Gryffondor. » railla Lily.  
  
« La vache ! » s'exclama Sirius en venant s'asseoir à côté de Lily, « je l'avais toujours imaginé plus... moins... enfin, plus viril, moins féminin. Tu vois, un homme, un vrai ! Viril et tout ! Godric Gryffondor, c'est pas un nom de minet, ça ! »  
  
Et tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf Lily.  
  
« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.  
  
« Bon, on va utiliser la manière radicale, alors. » dit Peter.   
  
Un instant et un pop plus tard, un rat se tenait à la place de son ami. Les yeux émeraude de Lily voulurent sortir de leurs orbites tellement la surprise était grande. Non, elle devait être en plein rêve.  
  
« Sirius, pince-moi. » dit-elle en tendant son bras à sa droite sans pour autant lâcher le rat des yeux.  
  
Malheureusement, au lieu d'un pincement, Lily n'eut le droit qu'à un baiser très mouillé comme si un chien lui avait léché la main. Très lentement, elle tourna la tête et s'aperçut avec horreur, qu'un énorme chien noir la regardait, la langue pendante.  
  
Le cœur de Lily commença à battre si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était mis à danser des claquettes dans sa cage thoracique.   
  
Un rêve ! C'est un rêve !  
  
Lily se leva brusquement et se jeta dans les bras de James. Mais au lieu de se serrer contre un torse bien formé et de pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de son cou, elle ne rencontra qu'une chose très grande et très poilue.  
  
Lily recula violemment de quelques pas et le cerf qu'elle avait tenu dans ses bras quelques instants auparavant se mit à bramer.   
  
Et là, Lily s'évanouit.  
  
Lily était étendue sur les couvertures de son lit. A travers les parois, elle pouvait entendre la musique de Pétunia résonner, sa sœur passait en boucle sa chanson préférée des Beatles, un groupe moldu très en vogue qui s'était séparé il y a quelques années. Bien que la chambre de Pétunia soit à l'autre bout de la maison, la musique était tellement forte que l'on pouvait pratiquement comprendre les dires du chanteur. C'était donc sur les paroles de « Revolution » que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures mais Lily n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, peut-être la chaleur, ou encore était-elle trop excitée par sa nomination inattendue au poste de préfète en chef, ou bien un souper trop lourd, ou encore le fait que ses meilleurs amis soient des animagi depuis bientôt deux ans ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle était au courant et elle n'en revenait toujours pas.  
  
C'était quand même incroyable, à quinze ans, ils avaient réussi un exploit que plusieurs sorciers d'âge mûr n'avaient jamais même osé envisager. Des animagi... Un cerf. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Cet animal allait à James parfaitement.   
  
James, encore et toujours James ! Il était omniprésent dans ses pensées. Chaque chose qu'elle faisait, la ramenait automatiquement à lui. Elle ne pouvait pas passer devant un coiffeur sans penser à ses cheveux indomptables, elle ne mangerait plus jamais de la chasse, de peur d'avoir dans son assiette une selle de cerf. Et le pire de tout ! Elle ne pourrait plus jamais regardé Bambi du même œil ! Dire qu'elle adorait ce film moldu. Quel gâchis...  
  
Trois petits coups retentirent. Lily leva un sourcil, depuis quand sa sœur frappait-elle à la porte ? Elle se leva péniblement et alla ouvrit la porte. Personne.  
  
Légèrement intriguée, elle retourna se coucher. Jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, elle aperçut James qui lui souriait.   
  
Merveilleux, maintenant elle devenait folle, elle voyait des James partout.  
  
A nouveau, trois petits coups. Lily tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. James était toujours là avec son éternel sourire en train de lui faire un signe.   
  
Ce n'est pas vrai, il était vraiment à sa fenêtre.   
  
Sautant sur ses pieds, elle courut ouvrir sa fenêtre et aida James à entrer dans sa chambre.  
  
« Miss Evans, mes hommages. » dit-il en lui faisant un baisemain, après avoir posé son balai et sa cape d'invisibilité dans un recoin de la pièce.   
  
« James, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Lily à voix basse.  
  
Bien qu'elle soit absolument ravie de le voir, Pétunia pouvait débarquer à tout moment. De plus, cela ne se faisait pas d'entrer chez les gens par la fenêtre sur un balai en pleine nuit.  
  
« Merci, je vais bien. » déclara le jeune homme en ignorant totalement la question, « Et toi ? »  
  
« Mais tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ? » continua Lily, les lèvres pincées.  
  
« Tu réfléchis trop, Lily. » avoua James en la prenant par la taille.  
  
« Non, au contraire, c'est toi qui ne réfléchis pas assez. » corrigea-t-elle sèchement.  
  
« Ces paroles me blessent... » murmura-t-il en faisant la moue.   
  
« Oh, comment pourrais-je jamais me faire pardonner ? » s'écria Lily d'un ton tragique.   
  
« J'ai ma petite idée. » susurra le jeune homme avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Lily espéra de toutes ses forces que Pétunia n'allait pas entrer lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de James effleurer doucement les siennes.   
  
« Bonjour, James. Visiblement, tu as encore gagné à ce petit jeu-là. » murmura Lily en soupirant.  
  
« Je suis imbattable dans beaucoup de domaines. » assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil.  
  
« Et, tu as fait tout ce chemin pour venir me voir ? » demanda Lily.  
  
James acquiesça et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son badge de préfète.  
  
« Tu es préfète ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi.  
  
Lily acquiesça et dit : « Je sais que cela peut paraître bizarre mais McGonagall à jugé bon de me donner des responsabilités pour mieux m'intégrer. »  
  
James sourit et déclara : « Et Dumbledore a jugé bon de me donner le rôle de préfet en chef pour essayer de calmer mes envies de créer des ennuis. »  
  
« Félicitations, alors, partenaire. » dit-elle en souriant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.  
  
Lily laissa toutes ses inquiétudes de côté. Au diable Pétunia et la morale...  
  
« Est-ce que ta mère est là ? » demanda James, entre deux baisers.   
  
« Non, Pétunia doit aller la chercher demain matin à l'aéroport, avec Vernon bien évidemment. » répondit-elle en enlevant délicatement la robe noire de James.  
  
« Alors, cela nous laisse une bonne nuit ? » demanda James en allongeant Lily sur son lit.  
  
« Une nuit entière. » assura Lily, en souriant.  
  
A l'autre bout de la maison, Pétunia daigna enfin changer de disque. A la place de « Revolution », on put entendre « All you need is love ».  
  
Le lendemain matin, pour la première fois de la semaine, Lily ne fut pas réveillée par sa sœur mais par de tendres baisers.  
  
« Réveille-toi, ma Lily, il est déjà tard. » murmura James.  
  
Lily s'étira légèrement. Elle avait extrêmement bien dormi, James lui faisait cet effet là. Elle ramena le drap sur elle et James puis réclama un autre baiser que James lui accorda volontiers.  
  
« Bien dormi ? » demanda Lily d'une voix encore endormie.  
  
« Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, en effet. » répondit-il en souriant.  
  
Soudain, quelques bruits se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée.  
  
« Tu as entendu ? » demanda James.  
  
« Sûrement, Pétunia. Elle n'est pas très discrète, le matin. » confessa Lily en caressant lascivement les larges épaules du jeune homme.  
  
« Arrête de faire ça tout de suite, où je vais devoir penser à Rogue. » avertit James avec un sourire.  
  
« Mais, qui a dit qu'il faille que tu stoppes tes ardeurs ? » demanda Lily en riant.  
  
James sourit d'avantage et plaqua gentiment Lily contre le matelas pour mieux l'embrasser.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un s'écria : « Debout Lily ! Maman est reve... OH MON DIEU ! Maman, viens voir ça !»  
  
James se décolla brusquement et Lily vit décamper sa sœur, sûrement pour aller chercher sa mère.  
  
« Merlin, je n'ai pas vu passé le temps. » murmura Lily, l'air affolé, « je vois de gros, gros problèmes en vue. »  
  
Si sa mère voyait James, elle était bonne pour dire adieu à Poudlard et bonjour au couvent le plus proche.  
  
« James, vite, ramasse tes habits et cache-toi sous la cape. » ordonna-t-elle.  
  
« Et toi ? » demanda James.  
  
« J'aviserai, vite ! » dit Lily.  
  
James sauta du lit, ramassa rapidement ses habits qui avaient volé aux quatre coins de la chambre et au moment où il disparut sous sa cape, la porte s'ouvrit sous la face furieuse de Kathleen Evans Dursley.   
  
« Où il est ? Où il est ? » hurla littéralement la mère de Lily.   
  
« Mais qui ça ? » demanda Lily en serrant le drap autour de sa poitrine.  
  
« Ton... ton amant ! Celui que Pétunia a vu ! Où il est ? Où est-ce que tu l'as caché ? » demanda-t-elle en ouvrant l'armoire.  
  
« Mais, maman, je n'ai caché personne ! Il n'y a jamais eu de garçon, ici. » déclara Lily d'une voix tranquille.  
  
Mais, Kathleen continua sa recherche méthodique de la chambre.  
  
« Et depuis quand dors-tu totalement nue, chère sœur ? » demanda Pétunia d'un air hautain.  
  
« C'est une bonne question, ça ! Alors, réponds ! » ordonna Kathleen après avoir regardé sous le lit de Lily.  
  
« J'avais chaud, tout simplement. » mentit Lily.  
  
La mère de Lily se précipita vers la fenêtre pour vérifier si quelqu'un se cachait derrière les rideaux.  
  
« Et tu es vraiment seule ici ? » demanda Pétunia avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
« Mais oui, seule. Complètement seule. » mentit Lily  
  
« Et c'est alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? » hurla Pétunia, triomphante en brandissant le caleçon de James.  
  
Lily se mordit la lèvre. Mauvais, très mauvais.  
  
« Ce n'est pas un sous-vêtement de femme, ça. » constata Kathleen en tenant l'objet du bout des doigts.  
  
« Non, et alors ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix.  
  
Les choses s'annonçaient mal.  
  
« C'est un sous-vêtement d'homme. » continua Pétunia.  
  
Elles s'annonçaient très mal.  
  
« Oui... mais non ! Mais... et alors ?» tenta Lily, désespérée.  
  
« Alors, il y a un homme ici ! Automatique ! » hurla Kathleen en menaçant Lily avec l'index.  
  
« Non... mais... » balbutia Lily.   
  
« Et ça ! Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » s'égosilla Kathleen en attrapant un objet sur la table de nuit.  
  
Oh, non, pas les lunettes de James. Pitié... pas ça... pria Lily intérieurement.  
  
Kathleen montra les dites lunettes à Pétunia dont le visage se mit à rayonner quand elle hurla : « James Potter ! »  
  
« Evidement qu'elles sont à James, pauvre idiote ! » rugit Lily en perdant tout son sang-froid, « tu l'as assez reluqué pour le connaître par cœur ! »  
  
L'expression du visage de Kathleen passa de la fureur à l'outrage lorsqu'elle se remit à crier : « Comment as-tu pu ? Avec tout ce que je t'ai appris ! Cela n'avait pas d'importance pour toi ? Quelle honte ! Tu t'es déshonorée, ma fille ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec ce type ! »  
  
« Mais je l'aime, maman ! Tu peux comprendre ça ? Je l'aime ! » s'écria Lily.  
  
Sa mère la regarda d'un air méprisant et dit : « Tu as dix-sept ans, petite sotte. Tu ne connais rien à l'amour ! »  
  
« Parce que toi, tu t'y connais ?! » hurla Lily alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue, « tu crois assez connaître l'amour pour aller te jeter dans les bras du premier imbécile venu ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça à papa ? Tu ne devais pas l'aimer pour le remplacer aussi facilement ! »  
  
Le silence tomba. Kathleen serra les poings et dit d'une voix glaciale : « Je ne te permets pas, Lily. Tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te sois raisonnée et il n'est pas question que tu revoies ce James Potter. Et n'imagine même pas que je te laisse retourner dans cette école de fous.»  
  
Sur ces paroles, Kathleen tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de sa fille d'un pas furieux.  
  
Pétunia jaugea Lily du regard et avant de sortir, avec un petit sourire mesquin, elle ajouta simplement : « Na. »  
  
Lily, incapable de retenir sa colère plus longtemps, attrapa son réveil et le jeta de toutes ses forces contre la porte puis enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, pour laisser couler ses larmes.  
  
James, enlevant la cape, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Lily passa ses bras autour de son cou et pleura doucement contre son épaule tandis que James la berçait doucement.  
  
Après quelques minutes et de nombreux reniflements, Lily se dégagea de l'étreinte réconfortante de James et esquissa un faible sourire.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Lily. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir. » murmura James en essuyant les dernières larmes de la jeune fille.  
  
« Non, ce n'est pas ta faute, je ne regrette pas. Je ne peux pas regretter d'avoir passé la nuit avec toi. » avoua Lily, « c'est la vérité, James. Je t'aime vraiment. »  
  
James lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa avec douceur.  
  
« Ne t'inquiète pas, même si je dois venir te chercher sur mon Nimbus, je t'amènerai avec moi à Poudlard. Foi de maraudeur.» ajouta-t-il en la serrant contre lui.  
  
« James, je crois qu'on ferai mieux de se rhabiller. » dit Lily en souriant furtivement.   
  
James acquiesça et s'exécuta sous l'œil attentif de Lily.  
  
Non, elle ne pouvait pas regretter. Avec James, elle se sentait vraiment vivante. En plus, cela l'avait soulagé de pouvoir dire à sa mère ses quatre vérités qui lui pesaient depuis si longtemps sur le cœur.  
  
Elle enfila rapidement son pantalon large et un t-shirt lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir.  
  
« James, sous la cape, vite ! » murmura-t-elle.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et Vernon entra.  
  
« Quoi encore ? » demanda Lily avec insolence, « je ne suis pas assez punie ? Je dois encore te supporter, en prime ? »  
  
« Du calme, Lily, ta mère m'envoie. » déclara Vernon.  
  
« Ca ne fait pas de différence pour moi, sors d'ici. » ordonna Lily.  
  
« Je t'avais prévenu, je t'avais dit que tu allais regretter de m'avoir repoussé. » dit Vernon en fermant la porte, « d'ailleurs, je ferai tout pour t'empêcher de retourner dans ton école de fous. Mais si tu es gentille, peut-être pourrais-je convaincre Kathleen de ne pas t'envoyer au couvent. Tu sais, elle en a déjà appelé un. »  
  
« Plutôt mourir. » s'écria Lily en bondissant le plus loin possible de Vernon.  
  
« Voyons, réfléchis ! Tu as le choix entre des années dans un couvent et moi ! » ajouta Vernon, « de plus tu dois te faire pardonner pour les deux gifles que tu m'as donné, tu as de l'énergie à revendre. »  
  
Vernon s'avança dangereusement vers Lily mais il fut soudainement stoppé par quelque chose d'invisible.  
  
James enleva sa cape.  
  
Vernon le regarda effrayé et murmura : « Lui... »  
  
« Oui, moi. » acquiesça James les points serrés par la colère, « je t'avais prévenu moi aussi, espèce d'imbécile. Je t'avais dit de ne plus t'approcher de Lily. »  
  
James sortit sa baguette. Vernon pâlit.  
  
« Ecoute plus attentivement la prochaine fois ! Nimiis Pedibus ! Polloi Chromates ! Expelliarmus ! » rugit James.  
  
Et ce fut un Dursley plutôt méconnaissable qui se fit éjecter hors de la pièce. Avec des pieds de plus de un mètre chacun et une peau virant du vert au rouge, Vernon n'entrait plus vraiment dans la catégorie des gens normaux.   
  
« Mon héros ! » s'écria Lily en riant.   
  
James l'attrapa par la taille et lui dit : « Je t'avais promis que j'accourrai pour te défendre. »   
  
« Il faut que tu partes, ma mère va rappliquer. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te trouve ici. » déclara Lily en poussant James vers la fenêtre.   
  
Sur un dernier baiser, James enfila sa cape et s'en alla.   
  
Lily s'accouda à sa fenêtre et regarda l'horizon, sans se soucier du Vernon gémissant qui se trouvait devant sa porte, de sa mère paniquée qui essayait de le réanimer ou encore de sa sœur affolée qui sautait un peu partout.  
  
Un doigt sur les lèvres, elle murmura : « Mon héros... »  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la cinquième session -  
  
::::::::::::::::::  
  
Voila !  
  
(quelle fin ..) 


	6. Un vrai conte de fée, par Satan

Bonjour bonjour !  
  
Alors nous y voici nous y voila !  
  
Allez, bonne suite et fin !  
  
Merci pour tous vos encouragements et si l'envie vous dit de me laisser une ultime review, il n'y a aucun problème !  
  
Enjoy !  
  
::::::::::::  
  
Ad Vitam Aeternam  
  
Sixième scène :  
  
Un vrai conte de fée, par Satan.  
  
::::::::::::  
  
« Je t'interdis de revoir ce James Potter ! Tu ne retourneras jamais dans cette école de fous ! »  
  
Ces mots résonnaient inlassablement dans la tête de Lily. Sa mère prenait soin de les lui ressasser chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient. L'ambiance dans la maison des Evans était devenue plus qu'électrique. Lily n'adressait presque plus la parole à sa mère qui ne lui parlait que pour lui donner des ordres. Vernon, quant à lui, regardait craintivement Lily de peur que James apparaisse de nulle part pour venir lui donner une seconde raclée. Pétunia, de son côté, passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à écouter les Beatles mais pourtant, elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une réflexion bien cinglante à sa sœur. Dire que l'attitude de Pétunia n'avait qu'une seule cause qui se résumait en un mot : jalousie. Tout ça, parce qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de James.   
  
Pathétique...  
  
Depuis ce fameux incident, qui avait plongé Kathleen Evans dans le plus profond désarroi, (si bien qu'elle était allée chaque jour depuis une semaine confesser le péché de sa fille), le monde semblait vraiment tourner à l'envers.   
  
Lily, au milieu de tout ça, restait dans un monde bien à elle. Elle passait ses journées dehors, allongée au soleil ou en promenade dans la forêt pour éviter le plus possible de voir sa famille.  
  
Lily prenait un bain de soleil, sur une chaise longue dans son jardin mais son moral frôlait la température du pôle nord en plein hiver.   
  
Pourquoi ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?   
  
Pourquoi elle ?  
  
Pourquoi devait-elle l'aimer ?  
  
Pourquoi devait-elle souffrir pour lui ?  
  
Et par dessus tout ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le voir ?  
  
A cause de sa mère.  
  
Sa mère, une pauvre moldue sans défense, empêchait une sorcière de sortir de chez elle.  
  
Une idée commença à germer aux tréfonds de cerveau de Lily et un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage.  
  
Théoriquement, sa mère l'empêchait de sortir... mais si on passait à la pratique...  
  
Lily, décidée, se leva d'un bond, renversant la chaise longue.  
  
Elle traversa sa maison en un temps record et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre mais Pétunia l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.  
  
Incroyable, elle devait avoir des détecteurs pour savoir exactement ce que faisaient les gens. Elle pourrait carrément être recrutée dans les services d'espionnage de la Reine ou devenir l'assistante de James Bond.   
  
« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller, petite sœur ? » demanda-t-elle avec son habituel air hautain.  
  
« Dans ma chambre. » dit simplement Lily.  
  
« Mais encore ? » fit sa sœur avec insistance.  
  
« Je pense, que je vais aller sur mon lit. » continua Lily avec innocence.  
  
« Arrête ça tout de suite, petite peste, réponds ! » rugit Pétunia, avec véhémence.  
  
« Je sors. »  
  
« Tu n'en as pas le droit, cependant. » rétorqua Pétunia, « Si c'est pour aller rejoindre cet abruti... »  
  
« Cet abruti ? » coupa Lily, « pourtant, tu semblais bien l'apprécier quand il est venu à la maison. Tu n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Je crois que tu es jalouse, ma petite Petty. Jalouse que quelqu'un comme James m'ait préféré à toi. Maintenant, pousse-toi. »  
  
Elle claqua violemment la porte et, avec un petit sourire satisfait, elle murmura : « Et toc. »  
  
Elle enfila rapidement une robe d'été et enfourna sa baguette dans son sac avant de redescendre les escaliers quatre à quatre.  
  
« Où vas-tu, jeune fille ? » demanda la voix de sa mère.  
  
Lily s'arrêta net, en soupirant. Ils se passaient vraiment le mot dans cette famille.  
  
« Je sors. » répondit à nouveau Lily.  
  
« Et depuis quand ne me demandes-tu plus la permission ? » demanda Kathleen d'une voix sèche.  
  
« Depuis que je suis devenue une fille possédée par le démon. » répondit Lily.   
  
Sa mère ne releva pas le sarcasme et dit : « Avec qui ? »  
  
« Seule. »  
  
« Pas question. »  
  
« Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »  
  
« Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison, pour aller retrouver ce... ce... démon !»  
  
« Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? »  
  
« Tu es ma fille et-»  
  
« Plus pour longtemps ! »  
  
« Comment ? »  
  
« Dans un an, je serai majeure et j'aurai enfin la paix ! »  
  
« Lily ! » s'offusqua Kathleen.  
  
« Maintenant, laisse-moi passer ! » ordonna Lily en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
« Lily » avertit sa mère « si tu franchis cette porte- »  
  
Mais il était trop tard, Lily était déjà dehors.  
  
Elle s'éloigna des quartiers d'habitations et appela le magicobus. Un jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte et lui sourit de toutes ses dents, mais Lily l'ignora en lui demandant de le conduire chez les Potter. Après trente minutes de voyage tumultueux, le conducteur laissa Lily devant une immense maison, tellement imposante que Lily en eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas une maison, c'était un vrai manoir !  
  
L'euphorie du moment, c'était un peu estompé et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que Lily s'approcha de l'énorme portail en fer noir et essaya de l'ouvrir en poussant.   
  
Sans succès.  
  
« Pas comme ça, tape trois coups avec ta baguette. » lui murmura une des gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée.  
  
« Merci... » balbutia Lily, sans vraiment réfléchir.   
  
Elle sortit sa baguette et tapa trois petits coups sur la grille, qui s'ouvrit comme par magie, non... par magie tout court.  
  
Lily avança d'un pas rapide vers le manoir. Pour être honnête, elle était très intimidée par le cadre. Elle se croyait dans un autre monde, ce qui était, d'un certain point de vue, tout à fait véridique, elle se trouvait dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Soudain, un petit détail lui sauta aux yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire si c'était Andrew Potter qui la réceptionnait ? Il n'allait sûrement pas lui offrir du thé et des petits gâteaux.  
  
Elle ralentit légèrement l'allure. L'idée qui lui avait parue tellement bonne un peu plus tôt, était tout à coup, un peu moins séduisante.  
  
Timidement, elle frappa à la massive porte de bois.  
  
Et les minutes passèrent...  
  
A moitié déçue et à moitié soulagée, Lily fit demi-tour d'un pas lent, finalement, elle devrait vraiment attendre Poudlard pour pouvoir revoir James. Quelle torture...  
  
La porte s'ouvrit.  
  
Lily se retourna.  
  
James se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut Lily. Sans un mot, il se jeta sur elle et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. La jeune femme était au paradis. Enfin...  
  
Avec fébrilité, leurs bouches se cherchèrent. Lily cherchait en vain un mot pour exprimer les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'instant, mais rien ne pouvait décrire le moment présent.   
  
« Que me vaut la visite d'un ange ? » demanda James en lissant les longues mèches rousses de Lily.  
  
« Un ange ? Non, je ne suis pas une créature céleste, je suis la réincarnation de Satan. »  
  
« Je ne te crois pas ... »   
  
« Oh, mais je peux le prouver. »  
  
Oubliant le fait qu'ils étaient encore devant le manoir, Lily passa lascivement ses mains sans le dos de James et embrassa tendrement sa nuque.   
  
La jeune femme sourit en sentant son amant frémir sous ses baisers et caresses. D'ailleurs, James ne tarda pas à soulever Lily et à l'amener dans sa chambre...  
  
Extase : n.f. du grec extasis signifiant égarement d'esprit : état d'une personne qui se trouve comme transportée hors du monde sensible par l'intensité d'un sentiment mystique.  
  
Voilà, ce que disait le dictionnaire.  
  
Lily n'était vraiment pas d'accord.   
  
L'extase, la béatitude, la félicité qu'elle éprouvait, là allongée tout contre le corps chaud de James, ne pouvait être résumé par de simples mots dans un dictionnaire.   
  
C'était magique. Tout simplement...  
  
« Je t'aime James... » murmura Lily.   
  
Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire et de déposer un léger baiser dans ses cheveux.  
  
Lily laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce. Grâce à la décoration, cette chambre semblait moins froide que le reste de la maison. Pourtant, tout le mobilier gardait une certaine austérité.  
  
Une photo attira particulièrement l'attention de Lily, c'était une photographie d'Erin Farrel.   
  
« James ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une telle photo, ici ? » demanda Lily, perplexe.  
  
Le jeune homme serra un peu plus Lily et se mordit la lèvre.  
  
« James ? » répéta la jeune fille légèrement mal à l'aise.  
  
« Lily, je n'ai pas été tout à fait honnête avec toi. » commença James en prenant une profonde inspiration, « En fait, je te cache quelque chose d'important. »   
  
Lily avala difficilement.  
  
« Je suis fiancé, Lily, depuis ma naissance. A la sortie de Poudlard, je vais devoir épouser Erin. » dit rapidement James.  
  
C'est cela... oui... pourquoi pas.  
  
Elle essaya de parler mais sa gorge était nouée.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Lily. » murmura James.  
  
La jeune fille sentit un couteau s'enfoncer profondément dans son cœur.  
  
Instinctivement, elle repoussa James et quitta le lit en se couvrant d'un drap.  
  
« Lily, écoute-moi. Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Mon père ne m'obligera pas. Je te le promets. » assura James en se levant à son tour, « Il n'y a que toi, Lily. Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce-pas ? »   
  
Lily acquiesça.  
  
Il la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.  
  
« Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé avant ? » demanda Lily d'une voix faible.  
  
Fiancé... Promis... Son James, à qui elle avait offert aveuglément son cœur, son corps était destiné à une autre.   
  
« J'avais peur de te perdre... tout simplement. » avoua James.  
  
Lily ne répondit pas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser partir.  
  
Pas question. Personne n'arriverait à les séparer.  
  
Même pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres.  
  
Et techniquement, entre nous, Lily avait raison.  
  
::::::::  
  
Imaginez-vous Londres, capitale du raffinement et du thé, et prenez deux jeunes adultes, une jeune femme, rousse, pétillante de vie et un jeune homme, très grand, toujours souriant. Maintenant, placez ces deux amoureux dans un petit appartement d'un quartier assez chic de la ville. Vous y êtes ? Bien ! Car c'est le cadre dans lequel reprend notre histoire...  
  
James Potter sourit à la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.  
  
« Tu m'as manqué. » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Tu m'as vu toute la semaine pourtant. » rétorqua Lily.  
  
« Oui, mais quand nous sommes au travail, les sentiments ne sont pas permis. » récita James.  
  
« Comment va Remus ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton inquiet.  
  
« Il continue à vivre, mais c'est dur sans Carolin. » soupira-t-il.  
  
James ne comprenait pas son ami, pendant trois ans, Remus et Carolin avaient vécu et vivaient toujours une romance parfaite mais le soir de la remise des diplômes, Remus l'avait quittée. Pourquoi ? Aucun des maraudeurs n'en avait la moindre idée.  
  
« Et Carolin de son côté ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Lily soupira et dit : « Tu te souviens de Sean Thompson ? Et bien, il n'attendait que la rupture et il a sauté sur Carolin dès qu'il a su qu'elle était à nouveau libre. Elle n'a pas résisté. »  
  
James serra Lily un peu plus contre lui. En tout cas, il en était sûr. Il ne commettrait pas l'erreur de laisser partir Lily. Sans elle, il n'était pas vraiment vivant.  
  
« Et Sirius ? » demanda Lily.  
  
« Il se porte comme un charme. Maintenant qu'il a India, il nage dans le bonheur. Je crois que rien ne pourra lui enlever le sourire de toute sa vie. » répondit James.  
  
Le silence s'installa, Lily se blottissant encore plus dans les bras de son amant.  
  
« Poudlard me semble tellement loin. » soupira Lily avec un sourire nostalgique.  
  
« Cela ne fait que deux ans que nous l'avons quitté pourtant. » déclara James.  
  
Tous avaient terminé leur scolarité brillamment malgré tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés durant leur septième année. Tout avait commencé le premier septembre lorsque les maraudeurs avaient débarqué chez les Evans pour la ramener à Poudlard. Depuis ce jour-là, Lily avait juré qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans la maison familiale où le mariage de sa mère battait déjà de l'aile. Ensuite, il avait fallu cacher à tous que Lily et James entretenaient une relation plus qu'amicale. Heureusement, étant tous deux préfets en chef, ils avaient des chambres individuelles où ils pouvaient se retrouver mais plusieurs fois, ils avaient failli frôler le désastre qu'un maraudeur avait toujours réussi à éviter de justesse. Durant cette année, ils avaient encore dû aider Sirius à conquérir l'impitoyable et terrible Serpentard, India McKinnon.  
  
Leur septième année avait été la plus mouvementée mais sûrement la meilleure.  
  
Leurs diplômes en poche, Sirius, Lily et James avaient commencé l'entraînement pour devenir aurors et les autres avaient chacun pris une orientation différente. Lily s'était installé seule dans un appartement londonien où James passait presque tout son temps à tel point que les voisins commençaient à croire qu'il y habitait.  
  
Pourtant la menace d'un mariage forcé planait toujours sur James, son père ne renonçait encore pas à la ramener dans la voie qu'il avait créée.  
  
Mais ça, James s'en gardait bien d'en parler. Il aimait trop Lily pour lui faire du mal.  
  
« Au fait, ma mère divorce. » dit soudainement Lily.  
  
« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna James.  
  
« Pétunia est enceinte. » dit-elle.  
  
« Je ne vois pas le rapport, entre ça et le divorce. » coupa James en souriant.  
  
« Elle est enceinte de Vernon.» ajouta Lily en souriant elle aussi.  
  
« Quoi ? » s'écria-t-il.  
  
« Ils avaient une liaison depuis un an et ils ont visiblement oublié de prendre des précautions. » expliqua Lily.  
  
« Il n'a pas pu t'avoir alors il s'est rabattu sur ta sœur. Quel porc... » murmura James.  
  
James était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'air soudain très embarrassé de Lily.  
  
« James, écoute... Comment dire ? Voila, ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir oublié les précautions... » balbutia une Lily plus que gênée.  
  
« Quoi ? Je la connais ? » demanda James, assez intéressé.  
  
« Je suis enceinte, James. » murmura Lily.  
  
Le jeune homme se figea. Avait-il mal entendu ? Oui, cela devait être ça. Ce n'était pas possible autrement.  
  
« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.  
  
« Je suis enceinte. » déclara-t-elle un peu plus fort, « et c'est toi le père. »  
  
La respiration de James s'arrêta. Lui ? Père ? Impossible, ces deux mots ne pouvaient pas être placés dans la même phrase.  
  
« Tu... tu es enceinte de ... moi ? » répéta James en fixant les grands yeux verts de Lily.  
  
Lentement, elle acquiesça. La respiration se fit saccadée.  
  
Les yeux remplis de larmes, Lily murmura : « Je suis désolée... je ne sais pas comment cela a pu... »  
  
Mais James ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Il n'en revenait pas, il allait avoir un enfant... quelqu'un allait l'appeler Papa.  
  
« Je te promets que je serai le meilleur papa dont il puisse rêver, Lily. » murmura James, « je ne serai jamais comme Andrew. »  
  
Lily commença à rire. James se pencha près de son ventre et dit à voix basse : « Tu verras, tu auras les meilleurs parents du monde. »  
  
Il rencontra à nouveau les yeux verts maintenant heureux de Lily et l'embrassa avec amour.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, profitant de la chaleur que l'autre avait à procurer.  
  
Mais James n'en revenait toujours pas. Papa... incroyable.  
  
Soudain, un hibou fit irruption dans la pièce et se posta devant James. Le jeune homme détacha la lettre de la patte du volatile et parcourut rapidement la missive.  
  
« C'est mon père. Je dois aller le voir. » dit James d'une voix froide.  
  
« A bientôt. » murmura simplement Lily.  
  
Bien qu'ils aient chacun dix-neuf ans, qu'ils habitassent pratiquement ensemble, James cachait toujours à son père qu'il voyait Lily.  
  
James embrassa Lily une dernière fois et transplana dans le manoir Potter. Son père l'attendait.  
  
« Andrew. » dit James en hochant la tête.   
  
La relation père/fils ne s'était pas améliorée avec les années, elle avait même presque empirée.   
  
« James, suis-moi. » ordonna Andrew.  
  
Sur ces paroles, il l'emmena dans un des nombreux salons du manoir où attendaient sa mère, un homme plutôt âgé et Erin.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda James en craignant le pire en voyant sa fiancée.  
  
« Cette mascarade a assez duré, il est temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités, mon fils. » expliqua Andrew, « Marie-toi ! »  
  
Sa mère acquiesça de la tête mais ne souffla mot. Comme d'habitude.  
  
« Pas question. » coupa James en regardant avec méfiance le mage-saint chargé du mariage.   
  
Les unions sorcières étaient bien différentes de celles des moldus. Les sorciers n'avaient pas de dieux, ils devaient alors jurer leur amour sur leur sang et leur baguette magique. Seul un mage-saint (un sorcier ayant passer de nombreuses années à se recueillir) pouvait célébrer une union pareille. Certains sorciers préféraient alors se marier comme les moldus.  
  
« Mais, tu n'as pas le choix, James. » dit Andrew d'une voix sifflante, « Donne-moi ta baguette. »  
  
« C'est hors de question, Andrew. » s'obstina James.  
  
« Je te répète que tu n'as pas à faire de choix. Soit tu épouses Erin, soit ton amie en payera les conséquences. » déclara Andrew avec un sourire mauvais.  
  
Le cœur de James se glaça et il dit d'une voix tremblante : « Je ne vois pas à qui est faite cette allusion. »  
  
« Tu ne vois pas ? Et Lily Evans, ça ne te dit rien peut-être ? »  
  
Le sang arrêta de couleur dans les veines de James. Résigné, il tendit sa baguette au mage-saint.  
  
Erin lui donna aussi la sienne et le mage commença à réciter plusieurs incantations dans sa barbe, en déposant les deux baguettes dans un liquide opaque. Puis, il tendit une fine faucille à James.  
  
Le jeune homme la prit mais ne pouvait se résoudre à se couper, geste qui trahirait son amour pour Lily. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire une telle chose.   
  
Erin lui lança un regard compatissant.  
  
« James, fais-le ! » ordonna son père.  
  
Non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.  
  
« Tu préfères peut-être que je m'occupe de cette fille moi-même ? Ce serait dommage qu'il lui arrive quelque chose dans son état. » dit Andrew d'une voix forte.  
  
« Comment ? » s'écria James.  
  
« Ton amie cache mal ses secrets ! Cela fait longtemps que je la surveille, que je vous surveille. Vraiment, je te croyais plus responsable, la laisser tomber enceinte n'était pas très malin. » s'exclama-t-il avec un petit rire.  
  
Erin s'offusqua mais James ne se souciait pas le moins du monde que sa fiancée découvre qu'il voyait une autre fille, non... qu'il aimait une autre fille. Comment un père avait-il pu aller jusqu'à espionner son fils ?   
  
« Coupe-toi James ! C'est un ordre ! » s'exclama Andrew.  
  
Il n'avait pas le choix. Il savait que son père n'hésiterait pas à faire du mal à Lily. A côté de lui, Erin semblait outrée.  
  
Prenant une grande inspiration, il s'entailla la main. Quelques gouttes perlèrent et tombèrent dans le liquide opaque où les baguettes étaient encore immergées.  
  
Il tendit la faucille à Erin qui la prit d'un geste prudent.  
  
« James, Lily est enceinte ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
  
Le jeune homme acquiesça. Il devait le faire.  
  
Erin lui sourit et posa la faucille. James la regarda, interdit. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?  
  
« Miss Farrel, que faites-vous ? » demanda Andrew, agacé.  
  
« Je refuse. Trouvez une autre fille, Mr Potter. Je ne ferai pas ça à un enfant. » répondit-elle sur un ton de défi.  
  
Elle plongea sa main dans le récipient pour prendre sa baguette, puis étreignant James, elle murmura : « Prends soin d'elle. » et elle transplana.  
  
Le silence s'installa puis soudain, Andrew dit d'une voix sèche : « Tu as gagné, James. Mais, sois sûr que tôt ou tard, tu regretteras de ne pas avoir choisi le chemin parfait que j'avais créé pour toi. »  
  
Et il partit en claquant la porte, sa femme sur les talons.  
  
James n'en revenait toujours pas, tout allait trop vite. Il fallait résumer les événements. D'abord, Lily enceinte, son père qui l'espionne, Erin qui refuse de se marier. Tout était encore confus.   
  
Et avant qu'il ne réussisse à dire quoi que ce soit, il aperçut que le mage-saint était sur le point de partir.  
  
Souriant allègrement, il lui demanda de rester encore quelques minutes, puis il transplana chez Lily.  
  
Elle était en train de regarder la télévision un coussin serré contre elle lorsqu'il arriva. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main et transplana à nouveau dans le manoir Potter.  
  
Complètement excité, il l'emmena dans le salon où le mage commençait furieusement à s'impatienter.  
  
« James, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » demanda Lily quand James s'arrêta enfin.  
  
« Epouse-moi. » dit-il en souriant.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle le souffle coupé.  
  
« Epouse-moi, maintenant. » déclara James en prenant ses mains.  
  
Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement en guise de réponse.  
  
Et ils se marièrent. L'avenir semblait leur sourire. Il pouvait enfin s'aimer sans se cacher. Cette fois, c'était officiel.   
  
Un mois plus tard, ils se marièrent de façon moldue en présence de tous leurs amis (qui avaient fait une maladie de n'avoir pas été présents au premier mariage) et avec les fleurs et les clichés que James détestait tant, mais pour Lily, il aurait fait n'importe quoi.  
  
Et par un beau jour de juillet, Harry arriva, changeant la vie de ses parents, de ses oncles et tantes, de son parrain. Aux yeux de James, sa vie prenait la tournure d'un vrai conte de fée.   
  
Ils vécurent heureux mais malheureusement pas assez longtemps pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants.  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
- Fin de la sixième et dernière session. -  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Bonne soirée et bonne nuit ! 


End file.
